Meet My Sister!
by Eira Miste
Summary: When a mysterious girl washes up on the shores of Dragon's Edge, Hiccup and the other Dragon Riders make a discovery that will forever leave an impact on the Haddock family. All I own are my OC's and their islands. HTTYD character, dragons, etc. belong to Dreamworks. A couple book shout-out's. Rated Kplus at the moment, might be bumped up to T, but only for violence.
1. Val

**Hey y'all! This is one of my first fanfic's, and it introduces my OC's. Other than Ocean Rose, Xzander Lanelight, Kira, Landon and Layla, Hunter, their dragons, and the islands they are from. I own nothing. All the characters and dragon species are from the Dreamwork How to Train Your Dragon franchise. I really hope you all like this, and please leave your thoughts in the comments. Though, if the comment is not friendly for any and all ages, I will take it down.**

* * *

Ocean Rose put her arms over the side of the boat and stared at the sunrise. Snowflake, her Woolly Howl, was resting from pulling the boat. Snow was still young and even though most of the pulling was done by Moonlight, Ocean's Jewel Night Fury (JNF for short), she was pretty tired..

Ocean glanced over and smiled at her, then leaned over again to check her hair and make sure that her dye was still in. No one could know that she was Ocean Rose."But what are people going to call me if I do run into someone?" Ocean whispered to herself.

It's not like she planned to run off. But ever since the last Dragon Hunter attack..she shook her head, to get it out of her mind, and instead turned away from the sea."Hey girl," She whispered, putting her hand out to the sleek black dragon beside her, "What's wrong?" Moonlight's emerald eyes were flashing furiously and the growl got louder. "Moon?" But no other words escaped Ocean's mouth. All she heard was rushing wind and a big crash, just as Moonlight tackled her. She felt a burst of sharp pain at the back of her head, right before she blacked out.

* * *

"Snotlout!" Astrid yelled, walking over to the young man playing with a catapult.

"Those boulders are for defense, NOT for FUN!" Snotlout rolled his eye's,

"Jeez, Astrid. It looked like it went right into the water. Nobody's hurt.

"Yeah, I wouldn't go that far Snotlout." Hiccup sighed, putting his spyglass down. "I just saw a dragon flying from where that boulder hit. Astrid would you go down to the beach with me? I want to make sure that there were no others there."

Astrid tightened her grip on her ax. "Of course Hiccup, and when we get back I have a job for Snotlout."

Snotlout slowly backed away from the catapult and towards Hookfang. "You know, I just remembered hat I was suppose to go to Berk. Annual Jorgenson Clan Games. So, yep, BYE!" Hopping onto Hookfang, Snotlout flew off, and as he flew away, Hiccup could hear the distinct tone of 'retreat Hookfang retreat' coming from Snotlout's mouth.

"You can run! But you can't hide!" Astrid yelled, as she and Hiccup made their way down to the shore.

They walked in silence. Okay, HICCUP walked in silence. Astrid on the other hand, was swinging her ax and planing ways to 'teach Snotlout a lesson.' It was when they got to the beach that Astrid went silent. But only for a moment. And that moment was enough to get Hiccup worried.

"Astrid?" "Hiccup, is that?" She pointed to something on the beach and Hiccup took off running, Astrid following behind, getting the conformation she was looking for. There, are the beach half in and half out of the water, was a young girl and a broken boat.

Hiccup skidded to a stop right next to her and gently picked her up. She was out cold. Long golden brown hair was falling out of a braid and fell in long waves, and her clothing, other than her armbands and boots, blended in with the sand and boat. Hiccup noticed a bump on her head and worried that she might have gotten badly hurt when the boulder hit the boat.

"Astrid, get Fishlegs and send a Terror Mail to Gothi. I'll be right behind you." He stood up as Astrid nodded, jumped onto Stormfly, who had been trailing behind them, and raced towards the Clubhouse.

Hiccup took a good look at the girl before starting that way himself, and noticed that she looked to be a little younger than himself.

"Please be okay." He whispered as he carefully climbed onto Toothless. He wasn't going to let someone get hurt because of Snotlout. That last time Snotlout had been fooling around with something that involved boulders Astrid almost died. He wasn't going to let that happen to this girl. But, little did Hiccup and Astrid know, they were being watched by dark emerald eyes, from a dragon that could blend in with the night, and was extremely protective of the girl who was her best friend.

Hiccup was just running into his hut when Fishlegs caught up with him.

"HICCUP! How bad do you think her injuries are?" Fishlegs asked, motioning to the girl in Hiccup's arms, as Hiccup ran up his stairs.

"I don't know." He replied, laying the girl down on his bed. "Right now she's unconscious, and that bump looks pretty nasty."

Fishlegs walked over to investigate. While Fishlegs was examining her, Hiccup gestured for Toothless to leave the room, much to the dragons dismay, and started to pace. _Who was she? Why was she on a boat all alone? Had she been in a situation like the one Heather had been in years ago?_ Fishlegs cleared his throat and Hiccup stopped pacing long enough to look at him. "I think she will be fine as long as we don't move her." Hiccup nodded his head then asked Fishlegs to go down to the beach and see if the girl had anything on the boat with her. Anything that survived, that is.

* * *

Hiccup was, one again, pacing the room when the mystery girl woke up. He reached the bed just as her eye's opened.

"Where am I?" She asked, struggling to sit up, "And who are you!?"

Hiccup, trying to not startle the girl in any way, spoke calmly. "I'm Hiccup Haddock. My friend Astrid and I saw your boat wrecked on the beach and found you unconscious, so we brought you here."

The girl's eye's flashed, with what Hiccup thought was fear, but she quickly regained her composure and cleared her face from emotion. "Thank you for your help. My name is O- Val."

Hiccup looked at, Val, with interest, trying to figure out why she had stammered when she said her name. "How...How did you find me?" Val asked softly. Hiccup had a feeling that there was more to the question but wasn't quite sure, so instead he just stated facts. "We found you lying on the beach. Your boat was hit by a boulder and you were alone." Hiccup thought a moment before asking, "There wasn't anyone with you, was there?"

"No!" Val blurted quickly, "No..No one else." Hiccup looked questioningly at her, but didn't push it. Hiccup started to asked another question when Astrid ran up the stairs.

"Hiccup I - Oh! She woke up!" Astrid quickly composed herself and looked at Val, "Hi, I'm Astrid." "My names Val" Val replied, she cleared her throat and tried to stand up slowly.

Stumbling, Hiccup caught her before she could fall. Giving him a gracious glance she composed herself and looked at the two teenagers in front of her. She estimated their ages to be around eighteen. But she wasn't sure.

"Um...Is there a place where I can wash up?" She asked sweetly. "Follow me," Astrid said, "After you wash up I'll take you over to my hut. That's where you'll be staying until we can figure out how to get you home."

"Thank you." Val whispered as she carefully made her way over to Astrid.

"That reminds me," Hiccup started, "why were you on that boat all by yourself and where are you from?"

Val bit her lip and for a moment Hiccup thought that he said something that upset her, "Um...I was... I was going to visit my aunt and uncle. Their island really isn't far from the one I live on. Only a few hours at the most. But, a storm hit and I was thrown off course. I was floating around for days when the boulder hit."

Hiccup noticed that Val wouldn't look him, or Astrid, in the eye while she spoke, and he guessed that she was lying. But the question was, why?

"Val, why don't you head down? I just need to talk to Hiccup for a minute." Astrid told the girl. Val nodded and quickly went down the steps, regaining some of her energy. Hiccup guessed that she was happy to escape questions.

"She's lying." Astrid said flatly. "I know," Hiccup sighed, "When I asked her her name she had started to say something other than Val, but stopped herself."

Hiccup thought for a moment before continuing. "I think that we should hide the dragons, and keep her away from the stables. Just tell her that we store food their." Astrid nodded her head and ran down the steps to meet Val.

Hiccup's mind filled with more questions. Why was Val, or whoever she really was, lying to them? Not even the way she talked sounded real. Or was he so desperate of a new adventure that his mind was playing tricks on him? Either way, Val was going to need to be watched, who new what she was capable of?

* * *

Ocean carefully washed her face in the stream, making sure not to get any water on her hair. Cringing at the way she had handled her conversation with Hiccup.

"Val, why did I choose the name Val?" She sighed and thought back to what she had learned during her conversation with Astrid. Grabbing her diary she unlocked it and then, after grabbing her charcoal out of the pouch on her skirt, she carefully wrote down each Riders profile, along with a sketch of the ones she had seen.

H _iccup Horrendous Haddock III. Eighteen, soon to be nineteen. Son of Stoick the Vast and Valka, my parents. Hiccup is my big brother, but, unless mom stayed on Berk and just decided to abandon her daughter, shouldn't know about me. Seems like he's the one who invented a lot of the contraptions on this island. He has what look like to be artificial Night Fury tails on the wall in his hut. Tread lightly. Don't want him knowing who I am, but worst-case scenario, I'm throw off the island..._

 _Astrid Hofferson. Eighteen. Part of Clan Hofferson of Berk. She is very very skilled in the ways of war, that much I can tell. Be careful around her, at least until I can get my bow, arrows, and sword. Then we'll see who's more skilled. Although, she does seem to have a soft spot for Hiccup. If she learns my secret, chances are she'll try to get me off the island without him ever finding out..._

 _Snotlout Jorgenson. Eighteen. Son of Spitelout Jorgenson. I only know what Astrid told me but it sounds like he's annoying. More info coming..._

 _Ruffnut and Tuffnut Thorston. Seventeen. Girl and boy twins. Part of clan Thorston. Not much known, other than that they are pranksters. Don't let them learn my secret, even if the others think they are joking at first it could become serious! More info coming..._

 _Fishlegs Ingerman. Seventeen. Part of Clan Ingerman. Once I meet him, I need to be careful. I know that there were two Ingermans, brothers, who broke away from the Dragon Hunters hundreds of years ago, but I still should be careful. From the way Astrid talks, he is EXTREMELY_ _smart. More info later._

"Val?" Snapping her diary shut, Ocean put it and the charcoal in her poach faster than a Speed Stinger on Dragon Nip, then started to tie on her head band just as Astrid rounded the corner.

"Just, finishing up!" Ocean said in a high and perky voice. _I have GOT to get to Snow or Moon. If I have to keep up with this high, perky, girly voice, I'm going to drive myself nuts._ She thought to herself.

Astrid looked at her suspiciously then motioned over to the huts, "Follow me and I'll show you where your going to be bedding down."

On the walk, Ocean kept her eyes open for anything out of the ordinary. An interesting building caught her eye.

"What's that building for?" She asked, pointing to it. Astrid glanced in the direction of Oceans finger, but only took a brief look before turning her gaze back on her path. "Oh that. That's where we store our food and weapons."

 _Red Flag!_ Ocean's mind shouted, _She won't look at it, and she won't look me in the eye!_

Another building caught Ocean's eye. It had dragons carved at the top. Gronkle, Zippleback, Nadder, Nightmare, and... _Oh my...Is that a Night Fury?!_

"Astrid, what's that building. "This time Astrid did more than a quick glance, and she actually looked at Ocean. "That's the clubhouse. Basically, a small Great Hall." "Yeah, but are those drag-" "Oh look, we're here!" Astrid interrupted, stopping in front of a heavily guarded hut that was, obviously, built to resemble a Deadly Nadder.

"This is your hut?" Ocean asked, putting on the most innocent face she could muster.

"Yep! And you will be using my guest bed." Ocean bit back a laugh, "You have a guest bed?" Astrid rolled her eyes, "Believe it or not, I do get company. Not just my family, but also my best friend."

Ocean put on her nicest smile as the girls walked inside. of course she wanted to yell, Please, just leave me alone for a while! But, she knew that wouldn't happen. It was clear that Astrid didn't trust her. But maybe, just maybe, Astrid would have someone else watch her if she must.

Walking into Astrid hut put Ocean on edge. Not that she showed it, much. Her eye's scanned her surroundings. That's a lot of weapons. "Sooo, Val, where exactly are you from?" Astrid walked over to some weapons, hoping to intimidate the girl with her.

"Oh, just a small island called Gink. _Gink? Why did I just tell her I'm from Gink?_

"I've, never heard of it." Astrid said, as she grabbed an axe and started to sharpen it. Ocean eyed the axe warily before she answered, "It's really small, not well known." "Hmm."Astrid continued sharpening her axe, enjoying making the girl in front of her squirm.

"Do you use weapons much?" Astrid asked, Ocean shook her head. "Not really, I'm okay with a sling, but suck at everything else." As Astrid eyed her, all Ocean could think was, _Please buy it! Please buy it!_

"Huh, well I could give you some pointers while your here." Astrid said, tossing her axe.

On instinct Ocean caught it, but she quickly saved herself by making it seem like she was thrown off balance. "Wow," She said, giggling nervously, "That's pretty heavy." "Yeah," _But not that heavy._ Astrid thought. This Val is lying. The only question is, why?


	2. Meeting the Riders and dragons

**Hi! I sorta want to apologize for chapter one's layout. Once again, I'm not use to posting here. But I hope ya'll enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Fishlegs was examining some books in his hut when he came across what he was looking for. He had ran into Astrid as she was taking Val for a short walk around the island. As Val had been distracted by a zipline Astrid had asked him to look up Gink, and he gladly accepted the challenge. "Hmmm," Fishlegs looked at the page in his book, his eye's widening. "There's no possible way that she's from Gink." He whispered, as he scanned over it once again. "Gink was destroyed over a hundred years ago, by Dragon Hunters! The only way she would be from it is if..." Fishlegs dropped his book and glanced out his door. "She's a Dragon Hunter!"

* * *

Moonlight paced the forest. The light from the setting sun bounced off her scales and made it look like she was glowing. Her emerald eye's, though, looked troubled. She had no idea where her friend was, and the only reason she had let those strange vikings take her was because she needed help. NOT because Moonlight trusted them.

Glancing at the sky Moonlight sighed. _"I hope Snowflake got home."_ The dragon whispered to herself. Her young friend (Who Moonlight sometimes thought was more like a daughter) was suppose to bring Xzander. He could hopefully talk Ocean into going home. Moonlight didn't like seeing her best friend troubled all the time.

Sighing again, Moonlight hoped up onto a high branch in a tree, and that's when she heard it. The sound of other dragons.

Moving silently, Moonlight crept close enough to the area to eavesdrop on the conversation. "

 _"Why do we have to be here again?"_ The voice obviously belonged to a Hideous Zippleback, but since Moonlight couldn't see which head spoke, she dubbed it Zip 1.

 _"Astrid brought us here. She and the other riders have their reasons!"_ This voice belonged to a female dragon, Moon decided to call her A, since she said...Wait, She said Riders! Moonlight excitedly thought to herself. Maybe these Riders could help.

 _"I say that we should just go home."_ A fiery voice cut in.

 _"No, we should stay here."_ A argued,

 _"No, I agree with Hookfang. We should go back to the Edge!"_ Zip 2 cut in,

 _"Well, of course you would think that! Your Riders are insane!"_ Another female.

Moonlight rolled her eyes at the arguing, but still listened. After a few more minutes of ' _go, stay! go, stay!'_ One more voice cut in, along with a soft roar. A roar that made Moonlight's eyes widen.

 _"Enough! Were staying, and we will stay until our Riders come to get us." "But-"_ The male dragon growled at Hookfang, _"Yes, Toothless."_

This was Moon's chance, there was no more fighting and she could hopefully learn more about these other Dragon Riders.

 _"You know, your guy's argument was very interesting."_ Moonlight called, flying to the ditch. The first dragon she turned to was Toothless. The other Night Fury. He was a little bigger than her, and had more muscle. His eye's were a bright green, and he was missing half of his tail.

 _"I haven't seen another Night Fury since I left Dragonsay Mountain, 11 years ago."_ She glowed just a bit at her forehead, so faint that only a Night Fury's eye's could detect. Toothless did a sweeping bow (which is really just him bending his head towards the ground, unwrapping his tail from around him, and spreading out his wings all at once)

 _"Princess Stardust."_ He whispered, _"Pardon me, but I thought they stopped sending out JNF'S hundreds of years ago."_ Moonlight bowed her head to him, which was a signal that meant he could arise from his bow, and explained. _"They usually don't, considering how rare it is for us to be born, but one of the elders, along with one of the Keepers, decided to send me out."_

Moonlight curiously looked at him, and asked a question that had popped into her mind since she heard his name.

 _"I overheard you all talk about your Riders, so I'm guessing that Toothless was a name given to you by a viking?"_ Toothless gave a low laugh, and looked at the young princess. _"Yes. My name back at Dragonsay was Dusk."_

Moonlight's eye's brightened just a bit. _"I remember you. You were friends with my older brother, Jupiter."_ Toothless smiled, _"Yes, he had been so excited when you hatched."_ Toothless laughed again and swung his tail, _"You had no idea how to control you blasts and almost hit us a both a couple of times! You've grown up to be a very pretty dragon."_ Moonlight ducked her head, and the two dragons shyly watched each other, until the Deadly Nadder stepped forward.

 _"Toothless, would you care to explain what's going on? You never said that you were from Dragonsay Mountain! And what is a JNF?"_

 _"And why do you refer to her as Princess?"_ Hookfang asked, joining in the conversation.

Moonlight stepped back as Toothless looked to his friends. _"Stormfly, I've never mentioned that I'm from Dragonsay because I didn't want you all distracted. My job was to help stop evil dragons, and maybe one day bond with a human and try to show others that dragons and man can live together. Now the second question should be answered by the Princess."_

Stepping forward Moonlight looked at the pretty Nadder named Stormfly, _"JNF stands for Jewel Night Fury. We are very rare Night Furies born with special powers. Some of our scales seem purple or blue due to what the Dragon Keepers call a defect. They sorta look like jewels, which is what the Keepers decided to call them. We can charge our blast's so much that it seems to make these jewels glow. Since, as I mentioned, we are rare I don't know what happens when we become Alpha's. The only other thing I can really tell you is that we are only born females."_

A Gronkle stepped forward, and Moonlight realized that she was the other female. _"What do you mean, 'all I can really tell you?'"_

Moonlight looked at Toothless from the corner of her eye, _"Some things stay between species. I'm sure that the Gronkles have a few secrets of their own?"_ The Gronkle looked down guiltily, a little embarrassed for pressing farther.

"Excuse me!" Hookfang stopped his foot impatiently and the grass under it smoldered some. _"Hookfang, I refer to her as Princess because JNF's have the statuses as Princess, and unless a male Night Fury has more strength-"_

 _"Or earns the right to be King,"_ Moonlight interrupted, making Toothless smile a bit,

 _"Yes, or earns the right to be King. The Princess becomes Queen of the Night Furies, and the dragons at Dragonsay. Which includes Bewildersbeasts."_ The four eye's of the Zippleback widened at this news, _"Then Dragonsay is larger than we thought."_ They whispered to each other. Moonlight shook her head at the Zippleback and turned to Toothless.

 _"Your Riders are taking care of mine." "The girl?"_

 _"Yes. Her name is Ocean Rose, and I need to get to her. I know what she's like, and at the moment she's sorta wearing a disguise. She won't let them know who she truly is unless she realizes that they are also Dragon Riders."_

Toothless swung his tail back and forth as he thought, and Moon's eye's couldn't leave the artificial tail flap. _"He was in an accident years ago."_ Stormfly whispered to her.

 _"Okay. We'll help you, Princess Stardust."_ Moonlight shook her head, _"Thank you. But no more calling me Princess. At Dragonsay, I am known as Princess Stardust. But out here, I am known as Moonlight, and either that, or Moon, is what I would like to be referred to as."_ Toothless nodded and the other dragons said their names.

Stormfly, formerly Partheni. (Guess which she likes more) Hookfang, formerly Deathwing. Meatlug, formerly Granite (Gronkle tradition was to name each baby after a rock or ore). And, Barf, formerly Gassbreath, and Belch, formerly Sparki.

 _"Hold up, Toothless. I thought you said that we are not to leave until our Riders come and get us."_ Hookfang growled, he didn't always get along with their leader, much like the two dragon's Riders. _"Yeah, can you change your own rule?"_ Barf asked. Toothless rolled his eyes, gave the dragons a mischievous smile and winked at Moonlight. _"I just did."_

* * *

Ocean Rose sat cross-legged at the edge of the cliff. Astrid and Hiccup weren't far away, so she knew that writing in her diary was way out of the question. And that meant that it was only her and her thoughts. No, only her and her nightmares.

Nightmares of the battle that had ended with Xzander almost dying, and a long scar on his back. The battle that left Moonlight injured, but thankfully no permanent damage. The battle that made Ocean decide to leave. And the battle that left her wondering why her greatest enemy, had once saved her life.

It took her all the strength that she could muster to not shout in frustration at the words he had said _'I should have let you die in that fire!'_

"Why in the world would Viggo have saved me?" She whispered, resting her chin on her hands.

"What was that?" A voice asked from behind her. Ocean turned to see a big guy with blonde hair and blue eyes looking at her. Fishlegs.

"I said 'why in the world are you guys so nice!' " She giggled nervously and got up, gesturing to the huts,"I mean, you guys don't even know me. I'm not that used to strangers like you guys."

Once again, Ocean inwardly cringed at the way she was handling things,

 _What's going on with me?_ She thought as Fishlegs looked at her, _Why is it that the one time I REALLY REALLY can't have anyone find out who I am, I can't think up any good lies?_

Fishlegs thoughts were remarkable similar as he watched the girl before him, _Does she realize how bad these lies are? But what if she's not lying? Or, maybe she is lying but_ _isn't a Dragon Hunter?_ He looked her over, _She definitely doesn't look like a Dragon Hunter._ Fishlegs offered a weak smile, then cleared his throat,

"Um, Hiccup and Astrid want you to know that dinner's ready. Although, I have to warn you, the twins are cooking tonight and their creations can be...interesting to say the least. Ocean giggled and thought of Hunter.

"I don't know," She said as they walked towards the Clubhouse, "I've had some pretty interesting meals before."

"Oh?" Fishlegs looked at her from the corner of his eye and noticed a genuine smile playing at the corners of her mouth, "Yeah, I have a friend who likes to try out his new creations on me and the rest of my friends." "How interesting are we talking." Ocean cringed as she looked at Fishlegs,

"Over-salted yak, with a pepper, carrot, and onion sauce and," Ocean put her hand over her mouth before continuing, "charred cabbage topped by unrecognizable herbs and cheese."

Fishlegs eyes widened and he stopped walking right before they entered the Clubhouse, "You actually ate it?"

Ocean laughed and looked at him, "Not really. I took one bite then buried it! It was a hazard to viking-kind!" The two teenagers laughed as they walked inside, grabbing attention from the other teens.

"What's so funny?" Astrid asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Val was just telling me about a horrible recipe a friend of hers came up with, and how she ended up burying it."

Hiccup and Astrid exchanged glances, but decided it better not to ask.

"So, Val, how do like the Edge?" Snotlout asks, sliding over to the girl. "It's a very nice place," Ocean said pleasantly. "You know, I could totally show you around."

Ocean laughed nervously, and tried to back away, "Uh, you know I think I'm fine, I mean-" But she was cut off by Tuffnut coming up from behind, which left her pinned against a wall,

"You know, I'm a better guide than Snotlout." Ocean threw a glance to Astrid while trying to stay in character while her mind kept shouting,J _ust stomp on his foot or something! Your a warrior, two guys are nothing!_ But, as mentioned before, that would break character.

"Uh," Astrid pushed through the two guys and grabbed Ocean's arm, "I think that Val and I will just take our dinners back to my hut. Hiccup, Fishlegs, care to join us?"

Hiccup and Fishlegs took the hint, and gathered up some food, while Tuffnut, Ruffnut, and Snotlout complained,

"What are we suppose to do?" Tuffnut asked, Astrid flicked her hand at him, "Just, go do patrol."

"But-"

"NOW!"

The three teens grumbled, grabbed some food for the go, and headed out, while the other four headed to Astrid's. The events that would follow would shock them all, and change their lives.


	3. Ocean Rose

**I was recently asked in a comment when the Rider's would find out who Val/Ocean really is. All I'm willing to say is, soon.**

* * *

Xzander crossed his arms and looked out at the sea. Ocean had been gone for a total of two days, and that freaked him out.

His hand involuntarily reached to his back. The scar. He was sure that it had some connection to the reason Ocean left. What that reason was, he didn't know. But he was sure that there was a good reason.

The sound of boots on stones told him that he had company.

"Anything?" He asked, not taking his eye's off the horizon.

"None." Landon answered, coming to stand beside his friend. Xzander looked at the young man next to him. His long dark hair wasn't in a ponytail, and dark circles were under his eyes. Ocean was like a sister to him, and Xzander could tell that this was hard.

"If she's not back by tonight we'll go search for her." He stated, once again looking at the sea. "I don't know why Ocean left, or what her reason was. But whatever it is, it's something she shouldn't go through alone." He turned to his dark blue Skrill, Electro, and walked towards him.

"Landon, please keep watch. I'm going to head to her hut to see if she left any clues as to why she left and where she was going. I already sent Daybreak to make sure no one would mess with anything." Landon nodded his head, and Xzander mounted, thankful for his lightning resistant clothing. Electro was worried, and that showed through the occasional lightning bolt.

"Xzander,"

"Yeah?"

"Stop trying to be brave around the rest of us. It makes us even more worried."

Xzander weakly smiled at his friend, and leaned down to his dragon's ear. "Come on bud." He whispered, "Let's solve this mystery, and bring Ocean home."

* * *

Heavy stomping alerted the dragon's that someone was coming.

 _"Hide!"_ Toothless whispered to Moonlight.

Obeying, Moon flew up into the trees. Grateful that the sun had officially set.

"Ugh. Why do we have to go on patrol?" A male's voice wined.

 _Sounds like Hunter._ Moonlight thought to herself.

"We have to because Astrid said so." Two voices quoted, as they came into the clearing. The two who had just been speaking were a boy and a girl. Both had long blonde hair and were tall. The other speaker was a shorter young man, with short dark hair and reminded Moonlight of Hunter way to much.

The two blondes walked over to Barf and Belch, silently brooding over how unfair it was that they had to be on patrol duty.

"Okay, listen up you two. No explosions, not even minor ones, until you reach the far side of the island." The dark haired guy said to the blondes.

"Jeez, Snotlout. Were not idiots." The guy said as he and the other blonde climbed onto their dragon and took off. "No, just twiniots." Snotlout muttered, hopping onto Hookfang.

"And you three," Snotlout pointed to the other dragons, "Stay, put."

Moonlight waited until Snotlout and Hookfang were out of sight before jumping down.

 _"Uh, Toothless. Now what? They were a big part of our plan!"_ Toothless paced the ground (something he had picked up from Hiccup) as her thought of their situation.

 _"Okay, so instead of getting her to come out here because of an explosion, we can go with_ the _more direct rout. Going strait to our riders."_

Stormfly sighed and nudged Meatlug, who was dozing off.

 _"He couldn't have thought of that earlier?"_ Moonlight stopped herself from laughing and aided in waking Meatlug up.

 _"So his earlier plan was complicated. It still would have worked."_

 _"MIGHT have worked."_ Stormfly corrected her _. "Hookfang, Barf and Belch are very unpredictable dragons. There was a good chance that they could have messed it up."_

 _"You guy's do know that I'm right here?"_ Toothless playfully battered.

 _"Oh, well we are soo sorry."_ Stormfly, flicked her head, _"We were just stating the truth."_ Rolling his eyes, Toothless started walking west towards the Edge. _"Come on!"_

* * *

Ruff and Tuff flew in silence. They were both too mad to speak. Ruffnut wanted to interrigate this mystery girl and Tuffnut wanted to show her all his favorite things about the Edge.

"I could of shown here where I met Chicken. Where chicken and my favorite places are. Where I was when I wrestled a wild boar." Tuffnut sighed at the memories. "Those were good times."

"Well I think she's hiding something!" Ruffnut yelled, lightly banging her bludgeon on his helmet.

"You think everyone is hiding something!"

"Well that's because everyone is hiding something." She squinted her eye's at her twin, "Including you"

The more she stared the more uncomfortable Tuffnut got.

"Okay!" He shouted, "I used your favorite bowl for Chicken's food the other day!"

Ruff stared at him open-mouthed, "That's it?"

Tuff was about to reply when half of a flyer hit him in the face. "Hey look at this!" He held it up to Ruffnut, who read it aloud.

"Wanted: Ocean Rose." Looking at her brother, Ruff widened her eyes.

"Tuff, look at the picture closely. Tuffnut gave a gasp of shock,

"It's Val! But, that means that Val is Ocean Rose."

"Or does it mean that Ocean Rose is really Val?"

"Or, does it mean that Val has a twin named Ocean Rose."

Ruffnut looked at the flyer, and then at her brother. "Shall we ask her?" Tuffnut gave a grim smile, "We shall!"

* * *

"Okay Val, out with it. Why did you really leave your island." Ocean almost chocked on her broth when she heard Astrid's question.

"W-what do you mean, why did I really leave my island. I already told you, I was going to visit my aunt and uncle."

"Yeah, I don't believe you." Ocean inwardly yelled at herself. It was one thing for Hiccup to be suspicious, but Astrid.

"Val, whatever it is, we can help." Sighing, Ocean grabbed the end of her braid and twisted it, _I could just tell them part of the story, and leave out my true identity. But then they'll want to go to Night Gem Island!_

"It's nothing, really."

"Are you a dragon hunter!?" Fishlegs burst out, it was always hard for him to not ask whatever question was on his mind.

"WHAT! NO I'm not a dragon hunter!" Ocean yelled at him, dropping the high-pitched, girly, innocent voice that annoyed her (and secretly others). _Crud._

"Well that answers that question." Astrid muttered, crossing her arms.

"Look, guys, I'm' not a dragon hunter. But-" She didn't get any farther, due to the twins.

"Well, well, well. Val. Guess what we found?" Ocean rolled her eyes, done pretending.

"Should I even bother? You'll tell me anyways."

The twins stared at her, and then at each other, while taking in this change of character. Clearing his throat, Tuffnut returned to what he was originally saying.

"Yes, well, while my sister and I were out on patrol we found THIS!" He shoved the wanted poster in her face, which visually paled.

"What?" She whispered, She knew that Viggo wanted her, but she didn't realize that there were posters out.

"ARE YOU OCEAN ROSE!" Ruffnut yelled getting right to the point. Ocean, though still couldn't speak, and Hiccup took the paper from the twins.

"Wanted.." Glancing at Ocean, and then at the paper, made the answer obvious. "Your-" That's when she regained her sense of control and bolted out the door, taking the steps three at a time, while trying not to fall on her face considering that it was pitch black.

When a small drop of water hit her face, Ocean almost screamed. _Not now, not now._ She thought to herself.

Even though the Riders knew her name, and that she was wanted, she didn't want them to know ANYTHING else about her. Other than the one thing she needed help from to escape.

Hearing the other teens pursuing her, Ocean jumped from one ramp to another and cupped her hands around her mouth doing a special dragon call. A dragon call only two dragons could understand, and Ocean hoped that at least one of them was around.

* * *

Moonlight's ears pricked up when she heard Ocean's call, which was a mix of the Night Fury dragon call, and the Wooly Howl dragon call. She picked up her speed, and at the second call, took off in the air.

"It's Ocean!" She called down to the others. Immediately the three other dragons picked up their pace, with Stormfly and Meatlug launching themselves into the air.

Moonlight was going as fast as she could, which meant losing sight of the dragons behind her, when she saw the cliff, and her best friend their being confronted by some other humans.

* * *

Ocean's hair broke free of the braid and started to whip around face, the dye washing out of it, and her headband falling off.

"Val, Ocean, whatever your name is. Why are you wanted?" Hiccup tried to get close, until Ocean backed up just a bit. She had seen Moonlight, and gave a slight hand signal to her, telling her to wait right under the cliff.

"I'm wanted because of who I am, and who had taken care of me."

"But why are you alone?" Fishlegs looked at her with a puzzled look, and she shook her head, staying silent.

"Please, whatever it is we can help."

"No." Ocean whispered. "I don't want anyone else getting hurt because of me." And then she jumped.

* * *

"NO!" Hiccup yelled. He started to run to the edge when a force of wind knocked him down.

"What!" He heard Astrid scream.

A bolt of lighting lit up the sky as he looked up and he saw something he never expected. A night fury, and Ocean Rose riding it.

"Into the storm Moonlight!" He heard her yell, just before she, and her dragon, disappeared into the dark clouds.

"Hiccup! Did that really just happen?" Hiccup was still in a state of shock, and Astrid's question didn't register for a few moments, but when it did.

"We have to find her." He stated, turning to the others.

"But how?" Fishlegs asked, "We have no clues as to where she went."

Tuff cleared his throat, and he and Ruff gave smug looks to the other.

"What?" Astrid stared at the twins, "What are you two so proud of?"

Tuff held up a book, "This fell out of her pocket when she was running."

"And this," Ruff opened her hand, revealing Ocean's headband. "Fell off of her when her braid fell out."

Fishlegs walked over and took the items from the twins. "Let's get out of this storm so I can look at them," He shouted, as the wind started to pick up. The Riders all agreed wholeheartedly and ran to take shelter in the clubhouse.

* * *

Ocean hung onto Moonlight as they flew. The rain felt like ice against her skin, but they had to get going.

"Moon" She whispered, barley audible. It was hard to speak.

As a gust of wind blew at them, Ocean shivered, and Moonlight worried. Her rider was either truly cold or in shock. Either way she had to find somewhere where she could start a fire.

Moon sent out a sound, hoping that it would bounce back, but "Nothin'" Ocean tighten her grip when she heard a clap of thunder, followed by a bolt of lightning.

 _"I need to get her out of here."_ Moonlight whispered to herself.

Diving down, Moonlight flew closer to sea level, about ready to turn around and head back to the Edge, when she saw it. A small island, with a single mountain.

 _And where there's a mountain, there's caves._ Moonlight picked up speed, thankful for what she saw, and hoped with all her heart that her rider, her best friend, would be okay.

* * *

Daybreak and Electro both cringed when they heard a thud against the wall of Oceans hut. Glancing in through the door, all they saw was chaos. Xzander was going mad while trying to find something, anything, that would tell him where Ocean was. At that moment, he was going through her bookshelf, and an old storybook is what they heard thrown against the wall.

 _"Why is he doing this to himself?_ " Daybreak (Who was a Triple Stryke with pale colorings of pink, yellow, orange, and purple.) whispered softly.

Electro looked at her out of the corner of his eye, almost smiling at how the moonlight made her look like she was glowing. _"I don't know. All I know is that he's been at it for half the day and has yet to find ANYTHING."_

Daybreak quickly noticed the signs of a lightning bolt, and pushed Electro into the stream by the hut.

 _"WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR!"_ Electro yelled at her, pulling himself out of the water. As much as he wanted to sometimes hurt her, he didn't. She was too sweet, too caring, and not at all like other Triple Strykes.

 _"I didn't want you to burn anything up here."_ She said reasonably.

Electro scowled and flick some water at her, which made her jump.

 _"Hey!"_ She exclaimed, while playfully swinging her tails. Nodding at her, Electro walked back towards the house. _"Watch where you swing you swing those killers!"_ He warned.

Things in the hut had gone quiet. Too quiet for Electro's liking.

Peering in the door, he saw Xzander holding a small stuffed lamb in his hand. The lamb was pure white everywhere but the legs, which seemed scorched. Sensing his presence, Xzander looked up and smiled at his dragon. His first real smile in two days, and shook his head.

 _"Ocean told me that this lamb was given to her by her mom. Whoever had saved her from that fire when she was a baby, also saved this and her mom's journal."_

Placing the lamb back on a shelf Xzander ran a hand through his messy dirty blonde hair. _"I hope that one day I can find out who had saved Ocean, and thank them."_

A comfortable silence followed, and Xzander finally seemed to calm down. Electro kept an eye on his rider for a few more minutes before heading back over to Daybreak. Looking at his little friend, Electro started to worry.

 _"Day-"_ but he got no farther. Daybreak leapt into the air and took off, heading towards a figure in the sky, and who that figure was made Electro's blood stop flowing. Because she was alone. Which meant something was bad. Really bad.


	4. She's my what!

Xzander hurriedly packed a couple of saddle bags for Electro and Daybreak, mentally making a to-do list.

"Xzander, slow down. We can't go anywhere until Snowflake is rested." A female voice said from behind him,

"And that won't be for a while. From my examinations, she seems to have been flying for almost 24 hours straight. It's unheard of! Especially for a dragon so young!" Another voice chimed in.

Shaking his head, Xzander turned to the speakers, two young woman.

"Layla," He looked the black haired girl in the eye, "The sooner I get supplies around, the sooner I can help round up the guard dragons." He then turned to the red haired girl beside her,

"And, yes Kira, I know that Snowflake won't be up and ready for a while. So while she is regaining her strength will you get together some herbal remedies? We have no idea what shape Ocean is in." A slight growl came from Electro "Or what shape Moonlight is in." He quickly added, gently stroking Electro's forehead.

"I'm on it." Kira walked over to her Sand Wraith, Sunny, when a thought crossed her mind.

"Xzander, how long do you think we'll be flying?" Xzander shook his head,

"I'm not sure. Since we have no idea what we'll be flying into, it's best to take all of our dragons. So truthfully, it all depends on how fast the dragons can fly."

Layla walked over to her cousin (mother's side) and put her arm around the girls shoulder.

"Don't worry Kira, I'm sure Ocean's fine." Nodding her head, Kira jumped onto her dragons and flew off towards her hut. Xzander glanced at Layla. Like her brother (who technically is her cousin on her father's side, but that story comes later) dark circles were under her brown eyes, her straight, knee-length hair wasn't in it's usual pony-tail braid, and her forehead bangs were a mess.

"Lay, go get some sleep." Forcefully shaking her head, Layla turned to face him.

"No way. I want to help you get ready."

"But you need sleep. We more or likely have a long flight ahead us." Rolling her eye's, Layla headed over to her Hacatoo, Hena, and eyed the young man.

"I need sleep? When was the last time you slept?"

Staying mum, Xzander climbed onto Electro, and motioned for Daybreak to follow him out of the stables. Smirking to herself, Layla watched him fly off, "Thought so."

* * *

Ocean Rose groaned as she sat up. For a moment she forgot where she was, but then it all came back. _Edge, storm, cold, cave, Moonlight, sleep._

Shaking her head at her jumbled thoughts, Ocean slowly moved to her knees.

"Moonlight?" She called into the cave. A return call came from the mouth of the cave, and the pretty black dragon flew in.

"Hey girl!" Ocean leaned forward to hug her dragon, "Thank you."

Coughing, Ocean attempted to stand, but her sight blurred and if it wasn't for Moonlight, she would have fallen. "I'm okay girl."

Coughing again, Ocean glanced at the exit. "The rains done, and the sun's up. Moon, we need to go."

Growling, Moonlight gently pushed Ocean back down.

"Moonlight, I'm going to assume that Snowflake flew back to the base, which means that the others are probably worried sick. So what we're going to do is fly back to Night Gem Island." A soft smile played at Ocean's lips, "From watching Hiccup and his friends, I realized that maybe I was wrong to leave."

Moonlight gave her rider an eye roll, and walked over to put out a small fire she had kept going throughout the night.

"Okay, okay, I was horribly wrong and need to go back and beg for forgiveness."

Biting her lip, Ocean gathered up her, now-dry, dark auburn hair and started to twist it, a sign that she was nervous. "That is, if they forgive me."

Squeezing her eye's shut, Ocean put her hand into her skirts pocket, and let out a startled gasp.

"Oh, no!" Her hand moved to her forehead, "Oh no no no no! My diary and the key! What if they fell out on the Edge, and the teens there read mom's letter! Hiccup can't know that I'm his sister! He'll freak!"

Ocean looked towards her dragon, "Moon, what am I going to do?"

* * *

"Fishlegs, is that book finally dry enough for you to look at?" Astrid asked, walking into the clubhouse.

"Yes. I stayed up all night and it's finally dry." He carefully handed the journal to Astrid, who was already starting to turn the first page.

"We should be thankful that she didn't write in ink."

"No no no." Tuffnut and Ruffnut walked in behind Hiccup and Snotlout, "We should be thankful that we figured out how to open it."

Snotlout gave an annoyed sigh and glared at the twins. "We already thanked you guys, like, twenty times!"

"Well you should thank us twenty-one times!" Ruffnut exclaimed,

"Fine, whatever, thank-you." Hiccup shook his head and looked to Astrid.

"What's that?" He asked as she pulled a folded up paper from the middle of the book.

"I'm not sure," She handed the journal to Hiccup and gently unfolded the paper. Her eye's visibly widened as she read it.

"Uh, you might want to look at this." Hiccup walked up behind her and began to read. The words shocking him.

 _My darling Ocean Rose,_

The heading started,

 _If I don't make it back to Berk to get your father, I hope that you will be okay. The reason I'm not taking you with me is because other than the dragon hunter ships, we don't have any strong, sturdy ships on this island. Thankfully for us, this is my home island, the island I left when I was only a little girl, so I am leaving you in the care of my cousin. He has no children, but his sisters, two who have little girls around your age, will help him. As I mentioned before, I don't know if I will make it back to Berk. In case I don't I have included a map to berk with this letter and a letter to your father is in your aunt's care. It explains how after I was taken by the dragon I escaped and made it to my home island, learned that I was to have you, and stayed to make sure that you would be okay. Your father is Stoick Haddock, who is known as Stoick the Vast, the Cheif of Berk. You also have brother, Hiccup, who is a year older than you. I wish I could tell you more but I running out of time. I will leave you with a warning, though, stay away from the Dragon Hunters, and watch your back around the Grimborns. I hope that I will return with the Berkian fleet to take you home, which would mean that this warning wouldn't matter. But in case... I'm sorry. I love you with all my heart. Your mother, Valka._

"Hiccup?" Astrid whispered, turning to look him in the eye.

"This can't be real." He stated, his voice shaking slightly.

"What? What can't be real?" Fishlegs asked.

Astrid silently handed him the letter, then set her hand on Hiccup's shoulder. "Hiccup, what if it is real?" Hiccup shook his head, apparently losing his ability to speak.

Fishlegs' face paled, and he nervously folded the letter before facing his friend.

"In case this is authentic, what if I take it to Berk. I'm sure I can find some of your mom's writing's. I can compare the handwriting. I can even show it to your dad and-"

"NO!" Hiccup shouted, regaining his voice. "Fishlegs, you can take that letter to Berk, but don't show my dad. If you must, ask Gobber or Gothi, but I don't want him to get his hopes up, which would be significantly worse than him losing his temper. Because if he got his hopes up and it turned out to be false." Hiccup shook his head, "It would crush him. I'm not even sure how I feel about this. Mad? Sad? Happy?"

Hiccup pinched the bridge of his nose and headed for the exit.

"I need some time to think. Fishlegs, you can head to Berk. Twins, your staying here. Snotlout and Astrid, get around some supplies. I'm sure that we have quite an adventure ahead of us." As he walked out, Snotlout turned to Astrid.

"What's going on?" Astrid folded her arms and sighed, eyeing the letter that was still in Fishlegs' hand.

"Acording to that, Ocean Rose is Hiccup's little sister."

"She's his what!?" Sotlolut whisper-shouted.

Ruffnut and Tuffnut looked at each other and nodded.

"You know, if you think about it, they do resemble each other a little." Tuffnut stated, "And, as we all witnessed, Ocean was wearing a dye in her hair. After it washed out, it was easy to tell that her hair is obviously darker, and even as it was wet it had a slight red tint to it."

Fishlegs sighed and looked at Astrid. "Astrid, I hate to admit it, but their right. Not only that, but it does kinds explain why she was acting strangely, and why she wouldn't tell us anything about herself."

Astrid look away from his stare, "I know" She whispered, "And that's what worries me."

Leaving it at that, Astrid shook her head and walked out. Leaving questions the questions and answers that would change the life of the person she loved (though she wasn't ready to admit it) and the Chief who was like a father.

* * *

Hiccup paced his room, Toothless watching his every step. "She can't be my sister!" Hiccup stoped long enough to look at Toothless, "Can she?"

Giving an agitated sigh, he shook his head and started to pace again.

"But if she is, why didn't she try getting to Berk before now? And what happened to mom!?" Hiccup sat on his bed, and put his head in his hands. "If I can find her, then maybe I can get some straight answers, and Fishlegs is going to be investigating on Berk. Maybe the handwriting won't match!"

"And maybe it will" Hiccup got up from his bed and glanced down the steps to see Astrid.

"Astrid, I said I need time to think." He said as he walked down the steps. She leaned up against a table and nodded her head.

"I know, and I gave you some time to think about it. But this isn't something you should go through alone."

"Astrid, if she is my sister then what happened to mom?"

"I don't know. But from the stories I've heard about your mom, nothing would have stopped her from getting back to Berk. I'm sure that she would have wanted you all to have been a family." Hiccup nodded his head and gave Astrid a slight smile.

"Thank you." Turning he looked up to his bedroom, where Tootless, like any good dragon, was eavesdropping. "Come on bud. We have a mystery to solve!"

* * *

Ocean sighed as she paced the cave. Moonlight apparently didn't think Ocean was well enough to ride, so she was holding her hostage. Only leaving the cave, which was so high up on the mountain that you could really only access it by dragon, only to gather up some fish or to fill up a bucket with fresh water.

"Moonlight, come on! We need to go!" Ocean put her hands on her hips and stared at her dragon, while holding in a slight cough.

Moonlight stared back with her dark emerald eyes. After a minute of staring at each other, Ocean couldn't hold in the cough. In response, Moonlight gently pushed her rider back into a sitting position, checked the fire, and went back to her place at the entrance to the cave. Ocean glared at her dragon.

"Moonlight. I'm bored. I've been sitting in this cave, in absolute silence, and I hate caves."

She shivered and glanced at the dark hall that lead to who know's where.

"There dark, and small, and this one is wet which means," She took a deep breath in an attempt to calm her nerves, but her voice still shook with the following words. "Which means that there could be s-snakes. And I don't like snakes or caves."

Moonlight walked over and lay down next to her rider, her tail curving around Ocean. Ocean leaned back and looked into Moonlights eye.

"Does this mean we can go home now?" Moonlight rolled her eyes and shook her head. Ocean sighed,

"You're around Xzander to much." She muttered, trying to fight back a smile.

Like Xzander, Moonlight would protect her to the end. And she would do the same for them. Now she just had to convince her dragon that she was really okay and they could go home. Would it be easy? No. Impossible? Of course not! Or, at least, that's what she hoped.

* * *

"Okay guy's! We have no idea what we're flying into or what condition Ocean is in!" Xzander glanced back at the Rider's that followed.

Layla, with Hena and her blue and orange Scuttleclaw Funleaf.

Landon with his light brown Hacatoo Causyo and his black Devilish Darvish Midnight, and Kira with Sunny and her silver Mylamorph Raina.

Hunter had stayed behind on Night Gem Island to keep an eye on the base.

"Layla, do you have the weapons?"

"Yep! I also grabbed Ocean's bow and her sword. I can't believe she didn't take them."

Xzander closed his eyes. He didn't feel like being reminded that Ocean probably had no protection other than Moonlight. Clearing his throat, he turned his head to look at Kira,

" Ki, do you have the remedies?" She nodded her head.

"And I have everything we need for survival." Landon said. Xzander nodded and turned to focus on the pretty white and light brown dragon who was flying beside him. "Lead the way Snow!"

As Snowflake shot ahead the thought's that Xzander tried to push into the back of his mind broke through.

 _What if Ryker and Viggo are out and about and find her. Or if she and Moon crashed and are hurt. Or she finds herself surrounded by snakes._ Xzander shuddered at the thought. Ocean's fear of snakes was bad. Really bad. And if she was stuck with them around and had no idea how to escape...

 _No!_ Xzander yelled at himself, _Ocean will be fine. She's smart, this isn't the first time she's been off alone. Granted, we knew were she was, but-_

"We'll find her, Xzander." Layla softly said as she maneuvered Funleaf to fly beside Electro. He gave her a slight smile.

"That's not what I'm worried about. It's the time in between that worries me." The realization dawned on her.

"Your worried that what happened the last time she was on a flight would happen again." Shaking her head Lay looked him in the eye. "Xzander, I don't think Ocean will ever set foot in a cave that's near a lake ever again. Plus, Moonlight will make sure that wherever they are is dry, and you know that she will be watching for snakes at every turn."

"I know."" He gave a long sigh, "But I still worry."

Layla could only nod, and she left Xzander to his thoughts which were starting to clear once again.

"She'll be okay." He whispered to himself, just as the last of the sun's rays disappeared. It was going to a long and unforgettable night. 


	5. Find her

Ocean pulled her knees to her chest. Without the light from the sun, shadows from the fire danced across the dark walls, and the sound of dripping water filled Ocean's ears.

Biting her lip, Ocean scooted closer to the fire, and hoped that Moonlight would get back from her patrol soon. The longer she was in this cave, the more memories from her previous cave experience tried to push through. The feeling of waking up to snakes slithering over her body. The sound of their hissing, and their eyes. Their beady little black eyes.

Shivering, Ocean tightened her grip. _Think of something else! Long flights on Moonlight. Exploring new islands. Xzander._ Memories from the last Dragon Hunter attack, and Xzander's days on the brink of death, flooded Ocean's mind.

 _No, don't think about Xzander!..Uh, Hiccup. Astrid. Fishlegs. Snotlout. How alike Snotlout and Hunter are. Snoggletog._ Ocean banged her head on her knees. "This...Isn't...Working!" She muttered. Getting up to her feet, Ocean walked to the edge of the cave.

There was a full moon and all the stars seemed to be even brighter. It was one of those nights that on a normal occasion you would find her out on Moonlight. Side by side with Xzander and Electro.

Smiling she thought back to the first time the two had been on a moonlit flight and the events before it.

 _"I won!" Fourteen-year old Ocean called to the dragon and rider behind her as she jumped off Moonlight. "No fair." Xzander stated as Electro landed, "You ride a JNF!" Ocean laughed, "That has nothin' to do with it. I mean, you ride a skrill." Xzander's chocolate brown eye's twinkled with mischief as he crossed his arms, "Does the mean," He started with mock-seriousness, "that you would like me to be electrocuted by using lightning to win?" Ocean gave a mock-gasp of surprise. "Oh, no, of course not. But, you are the one who suggested it." Xzander uncrossed his arms as he laughed, "Okay, we need a new subject, you are enjoying this to much." "Maybe I am." Ocean laughed. Xzander shook his head and grabbed her hand, pulling her down a path. "Where are we going?" she asked curiously, " The sixteen-year old just turned his head and winked at her, "You'll see" They had been walking for a few minutes when Ocean spotted something twinkling in the distance. "Xzander?" He smiled down at her, for he was a good six inches taller than her, and pulled back a branch. The view made her gasp. A field with thousands of fireflies. So many that it looked like the stars came down from the sky. "I found this place a few nights ago, and with your love of fireflies.." Ocean spun in a circle, every time her foot hit the grass a couple of fireflies would fly up. "Xzander, it's beautiful."He grinned as she kept spinning in circles. "I see that I was not wrong in assuming that you would like it." She laughed and smiled at him as a firefly landed on her outstretched hand. "Not wrong at all." Xzander walked over and lightly touched the upper part of her left arm, making her wince. "Sorry!" He quickly removed his hand, and she gave him a soft smile. "It's okay. Believe it or not, the wound is a lot better than it was a couple weeks ago." She sighed, "But the scar will always be there." Xzander's face hardened, "How can you just play it off as nothing?" He asked, "What do you mean?" "Ocean Rose, if you hadn't moved out of the way when you did, Ryker would have killed you!" "But he didn't. I moved out of the way and now it's in the past." Ocean shook her head, "Xzander, now that the Hunters and Grimborns know of this place... Now that they know of the families that are hiding here, including my adoptive family and your parents, they will stop at nothing to get us. Which means that we are going to be facing challenges left are right, probably for the rest of our lives." She put her hands on her hips, "It wouldn't do us any good of we got worked up over every little thing." Xzander gave a sigh of defeat, as much as he wanted to argue that he 'almost being killed', wasn't a little thing. He knew that he wouldn't win. "Your right, and with that being said I have a proposal." Ocean lifted her eyebrow as Xzander held out his hand, "From now on, we are going to face those challenges together. Agreed?" Ocean smiled, and grasped his hand. "Agreed." She then bounced on her toes."Let's go for a flight!" Xzander took the hint and decided to play along. "But we just got back from a flight." "I know! But it's such a beautiful night." Letting go of his hand, Ocean twirled around, "Ending it with a moon-lit flight would be perfect." Xzander started to back up towards the path leading to their dragons. "Oh, so no race?" The he took off, "Hey" she called, laughing as she chased him. The two teenagers hoped on their dragons. Moonlight blended in so well with the night sky that she had to keep some of her purple scales glowing just so Xzander could see her and Ocean. The moon was full, making Xzander dark blonde hair seem to have a slight glow and Ocean's blue eyes gleam._

Ocean sighed and rubbed her left ring finger, which was feeling bare, as she remembered that night.

They had flew for hours, just being together and laughing.

"Well Xzander, I am now faced with two challenges and I don't think that you can help this time. 1, explaining to you why I took off, and 2," Ocean turned around to look at the small fire, "Facing my brother. I'm sure by now that he knows, and he's more or likely not that happy."

She was just going to walk over when something slithering out from the cave path made her stop dead in her tracks. The only thing she did, was scream.

* * *

"Anything?" Astrid called as Hiccup looked through his spyglass. "Not yet."

Snotlout gave an irritated sigh, "Do you guy's think we can catch up with her? I mean, she was riding a Night Fury. A Night Fury that isn't missing half its tail."

Toothless growled at Snotlout, who threw up his hands, "No offense, Toothless."

Astrid rolled her eye's and Stormfly dropped back to fly next to Hookfang, letting Hiccup and Toothless continue the search. "Snotlout, just because Moonlight-"

"Moonlight?" Astrid took a deep breath,

"The dragon? Ocean called her Moonlight." Snotlout's mouth formed a small o as Astrid continued.

"Anyway. Just because Moonlight's tail is fine, doesn't mean that she'd be faster."

"Maybe not" Hiccup called, turning to look at them, "But I wish I could've gotten a better look at her. Then maybe we would have a better idea about her speed and-" Toothless ears pricked up and he swung his head sharply to the left.

 _"Stormfly! Hookfang! Did you two hear that!"_ He yelled back to his fellow dragons (though,their riders only heard roars).

 _"Yes!"_ Hookfang called,

 _"It was a scream!"_ Stormfly stated, panic evident in her voice. Toothless nodded his head and the three dragons picked up their speed.

"What do you think they heard?" Astrid asked Hiccup as their dragons headed west.

"I don't know, but I bet it wasn't good."

"Uh, I think you right!" Snotlout yelled as a small island with a single mountain came into view. Up high in the mountain were a couple flashes of purple. But, even though that worried Hiccup a bit, it wasn't as worrying as the vague images of ships in the distance.

"OK, Snotlout, go do some scouting, but stay out of sight. Astrid," Hiccup modded his head towards the mountain, "you're with me."

As the two riders headed up the mountain, Astrid gave a low whistle. "Wow, there is no way anyone could get up here without dragons. It's way to steep." Hiccup nodded his head, "Anyone who tried would basically be committing suicide."

Astrid shivered as the dragon climbed higher "I'm hoping that she at least has a fire going." Astrid stated. Hiccup was about to say something when Toothless let out a roar. An answering call came and a moment later a pretty black dragon swooped down from a near-by cave.

 _"Toothless! Stormfly!"_ Moonlight gave a sigh of relief, _"I need your, and your Rider's, help."_ As Moonlight turned back around to head to the cave, Hiccup studied her closely. Her eyes were the deepest emerald, and she was a little smaller than Toothless in size. She also seemed to be trimmer and sleeker than his beloved dragon, though her wings seemed to be a bit fuller, and instead of a bit of dark gray tinted markings, hers seemed to be darker, maybe a purplish color.

"Wow," Hiccup whispered to Astrid, who's eyes were open wide,

"I know." As the cave's entrance came into view, Hiccup noticed a figure sitting in the right corner, only noticeable because of her outfit. Well, that and her hair.

"Ocean!" Hiccup called out, her eyes widened when she saw them. "Y-you guys are dragon riders, and that's a Night Fury!" Hiccup chuckled slightly at her shock as he grabbed a satchel from Toothless' saddle and hoped off. "Yeah, well we were pretty surprised to find out that you ride a Night Fury also."

Ocean smiled lightly, while Astrid walked further inside, partially to see why Toothless and Stromfly were heading that way. "Why are sitting out here in the cold? Wouldn't you rather...Whoa, that's a lot of dead-"

"Don't say it!" Ocean shouted, as she squeezed her eyes shut. "Please, don't say it."

Astrid looked at the girl before, and as much as she wanted to not like her, for obvious reasons, seeing her so terrified of something made some of those feelings disappear. Some of those feelings.

Walking over to Stormfly, Astrid mouthed the word 'snakes' to Hiccup, when Ocean wasn't looking of course, and gave Ocean a small smile as she mounted her dragon. "Stormfly and I will look for a dry cave, higher up the mountain."

Astrid reached into a satchel tied to Stormfly and tossed a short and thin brown leather strap. "You might need this."

Ocean smiled and whispered a thank you, and Astrid took off, after promising Hiccup that she would be careful.

Ocean sighed and looked up at her big brother. Big brother. Her mind whispered, Didn't think I'd ever meet him. Gathering up her long dark auburn hair, she started to braid it while still looking at Hiccup. "So, I'm guessing that you know?"

Hiccup nodded his head as he sat down next to her. "Yeah. Except, no offense to you, I'm not sure if that letter's real."

Ocean's deep, dark blue eyes flashed, though, as Hiccup saw, not with guilt. With anger. "Of course it's real!" She exclaimed, surprising herself a little.

 _I need to stay calm, I need to stay calm._ She thought to herself. Taking a deep breath she looked Hiccup in the eye. "Why would you think it's not."

"A couple of reasons. 1, I don't know you. 2, It's a little hard to believe that I have a sister, and 3. You have to admit that it seems a little suspicious for a girl to wash up on shore, and just happen to be my long lost sister who just happens to be carrying the letter that our mother left with her when she was a baby."

Ocean nodded her head, "True. But let me explain a bit. I'm guessing that you are having Fishlegs look into the letter meaning he's going to try to find old writing of mom's. He will find that the handwriting matches, of course it may have looked suspicious but I never meant to wash up on your island. That was Snotlout's fault. And, yes, it may seem suspicious for me to be carrying the letter, but." She sighed and shook her head, "Let's just say that I was thinking of leaving my island permanently, and carrying the letter was easier than the lamb."

"The lamb?"

Ocean smiled softly, "Mom had sewn a stuffed lamb for me when I was a baby. She had finished it the night before she left. It's just one of those things that I wouldn't want to lose. So I left it in my hut."

Hiccup nodded his head. A sewn lamb definitely sounded like mom. "She sewed me a dragon." He said looking at her, "So I know what you mean by it being special."

An awkward silence followed, as Hiccup thought of a question he should ask. Getting up the courage, he looked at her.

"Ocean, when is your birthday?"

Ocean Rose looked at him curiously, "May 1st. I'll be 18 years old."

Hiccup mentally did the math in his head. He had been six month's old when mom was taken, and it had been the end of August. He sighed in defeat. No matter the outcome, it was possible that she was in fact his little sister.

"Two weeks." Ocean said out of nowhere. "What?" Hiccup looked at her, a confused expression on his face. "My aunts told me that the estimation was that I was two weeks early. Though, they said mom wasn't to shaken up about it, after how small you had been."

She looked at him out of the corner of her eye. "No offense." Hiccup waved a hand in the air. "None taken. But why didn't you tell me who you were. I might have handled it better if it came from you."

Ocean raised an eyebrow, "Seriously? Your pretty calm now. I was half-expecting you to scream at me after you jumped off your dragon."

Hiccup chuckled slightly, "Well, I can't say that I didn't think about it." He sighed, "I guess...I just remembered what it was like for a friend of mine when she found out that her brother is a madman killer. She went a bit crazy, and has sadly joined him, but she couldn't bring herself to kill him."

Hiccup scratched the back of his neck, "And for a while it looked like she could have been my sister, so I guess that this time I was half-hoping that it would be true."

Smiling Ocean nudged his arm. "What about now?" Hiccup laughed, "I guess it wouldn't be too bad." He then flinched a little, "But I'm not sure how dad would handle it."

Ocean was about to speak when Moonlight gave a low growl, and instead she shut her eyes. Hiccup watched ass Toothless and Moonlight walked out of the cave, while brushing dead snakes towards the edge with their tails. They were just finishing up the batch when Snotlout flew over. "Wow that's-" He was about to say snakes when Hiccup interrupted him, "So, what did you see!" Hiccup asked loudly.

Snotlout glanced at the snakes, then at Ocean, putting the pieces together. "Oh yeah. Hunter ships. Lots of them." Ocean eye's snapped open.

"What!?" She glared at Hiccup, "Why didn't you say anything?" Shrugging his shoulders, he dropped the satchel he had been holding on to Ocean's lap.

"I wasn't sure what kind of ships they were." He nodded at the satchel, "And we found that on the beach back at the Edge. I'm assuming it's your's?" Ocean nodded her head as she stood up. Taking a deep breath she looked out at the sea.

"Snotlout, how far away do you think the Hunter ships are?"

"Not too far. I'm guessing that they'll be here within the hour." Nodding her head, Ocean mounted Moonlight. "Then that gives us an hour to prepare."

Snotlout grinned and rubbed his hands together. "Oooh, I love the sound of burning Hunter ships in the middle of the night!"

* * *

Xzander glanced at the starry sky. It was beautiful, but he couldn't enjoy it. Not tonight. Looking around at the other riders, he knew that they would need to rest soon.

"Okay guy's! We'll rest at the next island." Kira smiled as she sighed. "That sounds wonderful." Xzander gave a small laugh and was about to reply when Landon said some troubling words.

"Everybody, get close to the water!"

Looking out at the sea, the reason for his friends' cry of alarm was obvious. Dragon Hunter ships, one of whom's was Ryker's.

"'Zander," Layla shook her head, "There is no way we can go up against them right now. Our dragons are worn out."

Xzander gravely nodded, "I know. We need to stay near the water as we fly by. Then once we pass the last ship, the dragons need to put on bursts of speed. No slowing down until we arrive at an island." He glanced around, "Everybody got that" The other Riders nodded, as did their dragons, and Snowflake softly growled.

"I know girl. You don't like this. But can you please be quiet for just a bit?" Snow sighed and nodded her head. "Good."

Electro headed down towards the water, quite brave for him, considering that he was a Skrill. Daybreak and Snowflake followed, while the other dragons and riders headed towards different ships. That way, if one of them was found out, the others would have a chance to escape.

"What is Ryker doing out here?" Xzander whispered under his breath. His eyes were scanning the other ships when he spotted a dark form flying off into the night. A dark form that could be no other than,

"A DRAGON!" A Dragons Hunter ran to the edge of the ship and, without noticing the three dragons and rider down by the water, called over to another ship. "IT HAD A RIDER ON IT!"

"Did you see what kind of dragon it was?" Xzander bristled as he heard Ryker's voice.

"I can go find out if it was one of Hiccup's Riders." A female voice cut in.

"No. You stay here." Xzander heard Ryker's heavy footsteps, and a short cry from another Hunter. "Now. I'll ask ya one more time. What type of dragon was it?"

"It..was a...Monstrous..Nightmare..Ryker." A thump sounded from up above.

"That must be Snothat." A voice said. "One of Hiccup's Riders."

"My brother is right, and if Snotlout is around, then you can be sure that Hiccup is to."

"Hmm. This could work. Get ready for-"

"RYKER! WE CAUGHT A DRAGON RIDER!" A Dragon Hunter called.

"Which one?" The Dragon Hunter laughed.

"That young cautious red-head. If I remember correctly her name is Kira."

Oh no. Xzander looked at the sky, and started to talk to himself under his breath. "Landon, don't do anything stupid. Don't blow our cover. We can still-"

A war-cry sounder from one of the outer ships, and Xzander heard the sound of a fireball. Groaning, Xzander motioned for Electro, Daybreak, and Snowflake to quickly fly straight up.

"Change of plans, HEAD FOR THE SKY!" He shouted loud enough for Layla to hear.

"Who are they?!" The female hunter cried, while the male whom she referred to as brother cried "A SKRILL! A SKRILL!

Ryker laughed just as Xzander and the dragons got out of arrow range. "Heather, Dagur, meet the Night Riders."

Xzander looked down at Ryker, who was looking up at him. A young woman with dark hair was also looking up, though her eyes slightly widened with Ryker's next words "Kill them."

* * *

"So what we'll do is wait just out of the range of arrows and...Ocean are you listening?" Astrid looked at the young woman, who was watching something from the cave opening. "Ocean?"

Ocean turned around slightly, her face pale. "Snotlout, did you see anything else while you were out there?"

"No why."

Ocean ran to Moonlight. "No time to explain. Follow me."

"Ocean Rose, what is going on?" Hiccup grabbed his sister's arm before she could take off.

"Hiccup, I'm sure that you remember Fishlegs mentioning a story I told about a friend of mine? Well that wasn't made up. I have friends, dragon riding friends, and they are in trouble."

Hiccup nodded as he hurried to Toothless. "Then let's get them out of trouble."

He laughed as they all exited the cave. "You know!" He called to Ocean, "I have a feeling that things are going to be very interesting with you around."

"And dangerous!" Snotlout mumbled. Astrid laughed. "Snotlout, we deal with danger almost every day."

"MORE DANGEROUS!"

Ocean rolled her eye's and Moonlight picked up her speed. "You probably right." She called to Hiccup, a twinkle in her eye.

"So are you ready to burn some Hunter ships?" He smiled, "Always."


	6. Dragon Hunters

**_Just wanted to ask, if anyone has any ideas or tips for the layout, I'd be really grateful for the help. Otherwise, enjoy!_**

* * *

Ocean's grip on Moonlights saddle tightened as they got closer to the Dragon Hunter ships. "There's one more thing you three need to know!" She called to the riders behind her. "If you hear the phrase 'Lightning explosion' fly away as fast as you can!"

Snotlout look at her curiously, "Why?"

"JUST DO IT!" She shouted at him, before shooting towards the boats, never giving him a chance to answer.

Flying up above one of the outer ships, Moonlight quickly dove and shot a plasma blast at a mast, breaking it. "Good job Moon!" She shouted, just as a dragon flew up beside her.

"It's about time you showed up!" Layla yelled, "Xzander's over in the center, and Landon's at the farthest ship rescuing Kira!"

Ocean ducked as an arrow flew at her, before turning to her friend, "Hunter?"

"Not here." Layla reached down to grab a bow attached to her saddle, then pulled out some arrows out from under it. "Thought you might need these." She said, handing them to Ocean.

"Thanks Lay" Layla rolled her eyes. "Thank Landon. Now get going!"

Moonlight twisted in the air and headed to the middle of the group of ships, where a battle was obviously taking place. Lighting kept striking the ships, and the clicks of a Triple Stryke's tail were evident. She was going to help out, when a flash of white appeared under Moonlight.

"Snowflake!" She called softly. Reaching down, she petted her young dragon's side as a plan formed. Standing up on Moon, she quickly transferred herself over to Snowflake, just as she heard Hiccup and the others arriving.

"Okay Moonlight. Night Flash!" Moonlight turned and flew upward, while Ocean motioned for Snowflake to fly down towards the water.

Ocean looked up at Moon and grinned. She loved to see her dragon in, what Ocean called, Jewel Mode. Certain scales of Moon's were glowing purple, making them look like jewel's implanted in her skin, and her eye's seemed to shine brighter. A moment later, she sent a powerful blast a the second ship. When the blast made impact, smaller bits of plasma, or what Ocean called 'jewels', flew in different direction and exploded. In total, it caused a lot of damage.

"Moonlight!" A voice yelled. Ocean froze for a second. She knew that she had to make herself known. She just really didn't want to face a certain person at the moment. She didn't know if she could face him.

Taking a deep breath Ocean made a decision. She wasn't sure if it was the right decision, but at least it was a decision. "Didn't I tell you not to face a group of Hunter ships without me?" She called to the Rider.

Xzander's face paled, he understood what she was doing, and let her off the hook. But only for the battle.

"What can I say, I love the sound of burning Hunter ships." Smiling, Ocean glanced around at the chaos. "Who's all here?"

"If you mean, 'Is Viggo here?' the answer is he's not. It's Ryker, and from what I can hear, he has two new partners."

Ocean nodded her head. Hiccup and the others had told them about these partners. "Their names are Dagur and Heather. Dagur is the Chief of the Berserker tribe, and Heather is his younger sister. She apparently riders a Razorwhip, so be on your guard."

"And you know this how?" Ocean nodded her head at Hiccup, who was flying over as they spoke. "Let's just say I made some new friends, and met a certain family member."

She laughed at his confused expression, "I'll explain later!" Xzander nodded his head before taking off to the other ships.

"Hiccup the ship that the Skrill and Triple Strike were attacking houses Heather, Dagur and Ryker." Ocean leapt from Snowlake to Moonlight, who had flown back down, "Do you want to help me destroy it."

"Sure." Hiccup said, uncertainly. He knew that questions would have to wait until after the battle, and he had plenty of question. One, who were these other dragon riders, two what was the name of the pretty little Wooly Howl. Three, why was Ocean being hunted by Dragon Hunters?

"Ready?" Hiccup looked at the ship, "Let's go" I

n a swift movement, Toothless set the sails on fire, and Moonlight started to shoot down the masts when a unforgettable figure step into sight.

"Ryker" Ocean growled, her eyes darkening.

"Ocean?"

Ocean ignored her brother as she notched an arrow. She was getting ready to fire when Hiccup flew in from of her,

"Hiccup, move." She spoke through gritted teeth and glared at him.

"Ocean, you can't kill him in cold blood." Her grip tightened on her bow.

"Hiccup move." She stated again,

"There are other ways, Ocean."

Ocean squeezed her eyes shut, and took a deep breath, before lowering her bow to her lap. "Come o-"

"You. Hush. We have work to do." Ocean directed Moonlight to shoot at the ship again and Hiccup went to help Xzander at the other end of the ship, neither noticed the silver dragon until it was to late.

Ocean felt something hard hit her in the back and before she could gather her thoughts, she was falling,

"MOONLIGHT!" Moonlight tried to dive down, but was attacked by the same dragon that pushed Ocean.

Ocean fell onto a Hunter when she landed, before falling off and hitting her head on deck. Though she wasn't to out of sorts, she knew it better to play unconscious. Closing her eyes, she kept herself still as she heard heavy footsteps come near her.

"Well, well, well. It looks like your sister actually did something helpful, Dagur. She delivered our worst enemy."

Ocean felt someone tap push their foot against her, and she tried to stay limp.

"Our worst enemy. My worst enemy is still up there! All this is, is some little girl!"

"Just get her down into a cell."

"Why can't you do it?"

"DAGUR!"

"Fine."

Ocean heard Ryker walk away, and she carefully opened one of her eyes. The man Ryker called Dagur had turned his back to grab some rope.

"His worst enemy is a little girl." He muttered under his breath, as Ocean quietly got into a crouching position. "I mean, at least my worst enemy has a battle scar."

Ocean smiled as she pulled out two daggers. Both hidden in her boots. In a swift movement, she jumped up and wrapped one of her arms around his stomach, holding the dagger to his side, while holding the other to his neck. "Don't alert anyone." She whispered, as Dagur tensed up, "I won't hesitate."

Ocean glanced around, all while keeping her hold on Dagur, to see that she fell in a spot that was mostly surrounded by crates.

"Who are you?" Dagur asked, as Ocean and he walked backwards to the side of the ship. She lightly laughed, "So your boss didn't tell you?" She mocked,

"He's not my boss!"

"Could've fooled me...Let's just say that I'm not a girl you want to mess with. Ryker and his family have learned that the hard way."

Ocean knew what Dagur was trying to do. Distract her so he could escape. Wasn't gonna work.

Her legs bumped the edge of the ship and she decided to humor Dagur for a second, which of course also included half-truths.

"The Dragon Hunters killed my family, and have tried to kill those close to me. Those who work with them work against me."

She pushed both daggers against him, but didn't pierce his skin. "Remember that." And as quickly as she had captured him, she let him go and jumped ship.

Once again, she was falling, but instead of hitting water she hit a warm being. "Hey Snow." Ocean cringed, "I really hope Hiccup isn't freaking out at the moment." Snowflake gave a dragon-laugh, and Ocean summarized that it meant he was freaking out. "Great. Let's grab Moonlight and then get Hiccup." An explosion sounded in the distance, and four dragons flew up from it. "Good, he got Kira out. Let's go."

* * *

Moonlight shot a small fireball at the Razorwhip. She was able to draw the dragon and Rider away from the Hunter ships and now they weren't in sight. Just as she was about to shoot again, the rider held up her hands,

"Stop! Please" Moonlight closed her mouth, and glared at the rider,

 _"We don't want to hurt you."_ The Razorwhip whispered. "

 _"Do you really think that I'll believe that?"_ Moonlight asked, glancing at the girl who was watching them curiously, _"You pushed my rider off of me!"_

 _"That was just for show. Heather will get her out."_

Moonlight growled, _"Either really think that I'm am idiot, or the Grimbornes have left you in the dark."_

The Razorwhip's eye's flashed, _"What do you mean?"_ She growled, _"I knew that Heather should have gotten us out of there ages ago."_ Moonlight looked at the girl, Heather, again. She truly didn't seem to want to hurt her, and with the way the Razorwhip was acting,

 _"I'll trust you."_ Moonlight looked the other dragon in the eye, _"My rider, my best friend, Ocean Rose, is wanted by the Grimbornes. Except they don't just want to just lock her up and torture her. They want her dead, and Ryker will not hesitate to kill her the moment he has a chance."_ The Razorwhip flinched, and turned to go back to the Hunter Ships.

"Windshear?" The girl asked questionably, before Windshear took off, with Moonlight following.

Heather looked back at the pretty black Night Fury, "How did your rider find you?" Heather tried to spot the Hunter ships, "Who is your rider?" Heather shook her head, "I'll find out from Astrid." She muttered.

Moonlight watched her carefully. All the signs screamed that she was a spy for the Dragon Riders, but you could never be to careful.

"MOONLIGHT!" Moonlight flew past Heather as he watched Ocean appear, "There you are!"

Ocean stood up, and leapt from Snowflake, landing firmly on Moon's saddle. Ocean leaned down and wrapped her arms around her dragon, "I was worried."

Her eyes flicked up, finally noticing Heather.

"You!"

Heather held up her hands, "Wait! I can explain!" Ocean grabbed her bow, "This better be good."

Heather took a breath, "You have to promise not to say anything to Hiccup or any of the other rider's, and the only reason I'm even going to tell you is because I've heard stories about the girl that even Ryker won't get near."

Ocean smiled slightly, "He and I have a love-hate relationship. He loves to use his gauds to capture me, I love to tie up said guards, release dragon, and destroy his ships while escaping."

Heather laughed nervously, "About six months ago, I found out that I am the sister of Dagur the Deranged, Chief of the Berserker Tribe. At the same time I was reunited with some friends up mine."

"Hiccup and the others." Ocean stated. "Yes. Well, they invited be to live on Dragon's Edge, but I declined. After just flying around for a while, I decided to pretend to join Dagur. Originally my plan was to get him to trust me, and then kill him. But when I learned of his alliance with the Dragon Hunters..."

Ocean took a breath, "You decided to become a spy. Your playing a really dangerous game here."

Heather bit her lip "My name's Heather, by the way." Ocean smiled,

"I'm Ocean Rose, and I guess you're okay. I mean, anyone who works against the Dragon Hunters works with me..So none of the Riders know of this?"

Heather's fingers tightened on her saddle handles , "No"

"Your lying." Ocean stated.

Heather was going to attempt to lie again, but something told her that she could trust this girl. "Astrid knows, and only she."

"Then I'll take my questions to her." Clearing her throat, Ocean nodded towards some clouds of smoke in the distance, "I'm suppose to meet the Riders somewhere else, we all abandoned that place after I escaped ship. If I don't go, they are going to think I tried to split again. Be careful, Heather."

"You to Ocean."

The girls smiled at each other, before taking off in different direction. Ocean towards a group of dragon riders, all wanting answers, and Heather to a place full of people who wanted her dead.


	7. Mini Chapter! What to do

_We know what Hiccup, Astrid, Snotlout, and the Night Riders are doing. We know that Fishlegs is in Berk, trying to confirm what Hiccup now knows to be true. But what about the twins?_

Ruff and Tuff sat in the Clubhouse. Thinking. They were bored. It was as simple as that. Usually they would be setting up pranks, but with no one around to witness them.

"Why don't we find something embarrassing about each of them and use whatever we find to blackmail them into doing our bidding?" Ruffnut suggested,

"And if we don't find anything of use?"

Shrugging, Ruff stood up, her braids all falling down her back, "Set up a prank."

Tuff didn't really want to do what she was suggesting (he had been thinking of spending the afternoon with Chicken. Curling up in the sun and reading a nice, Viking murder mystery), but at the same time,

"Okay. To Snotlout's we go!"

The twins ran to Snotlout's hut. For a while, searching proved useless (other than them being able to trash Snotlout's place, of course), until they found one of Astrid's weapons.

"I wonder how Snotlout got a hold of this?" Tuffnut picked up the sword. It wasn't that old. Probably an eighteenth birthday gift given to Astrid by her Grandparents, both of whom loved swords.

"Who knows." Ruffnut's eye's lit up, "What if, on top of hiding eels around the room, we stick the sword in a place where anyone can see it,"

"And let Astrid beat the snot out of Snotlout!" Tuff finished, laughing at his own, horrible, joke.

Ruffnut shook her head, and grabbed her brothers arm. Once the twins were done setting up pranks in Snotlout's hut, they headed to Fishlegs place.

"So, is there anything interesting in here?" Tuffnut asked, picking through some Dragon Figurines.

Ruffnut didn't answer, and instead opened up a chest. "I know it's here." She muttered, throwing some things out.

"Uh, sis, what are you looking for?"

"You remember a few weeks ago when Fishlegs and I thought we were married?"

"'Yeah,"

"Well, while I was moving our things in, and rearranging Fishlegs things, I found...THESE!"

Ruffnut held up a book, and opened it to show Tuff some drawings, of Heather and Windshear.

"He couldn't bear to get rid of them," She said sadly, though Tuffnut didn't notice.

"Well, let's take them to use against him when he get's back, and in the meantime we can put eels outside the hut, and dump algae all over his floor. Then make some horrible topiary statue, things. And we can hide some granite under his bed..."

Tuff rambled on, with each prank getting better by the minute, while Ruffnut silently nodded her head. She was unusually quiet as they set up the traps, but Tuffnut blew it off.

The next hut they went to, was Astrid's.

"Should we?" Ruffnut looked at her brother.

Tuff was determined. Astrid was the crown jewel. When you have a chance to prank, or embarrass her, you take it.

"Yes."

The twins searched the hut. They couldn't find anything. At least not what Tuff thought was valuable. But the one thing that was, Ruffnut found and decide it better not to use it. Why? Well,

"What's this?" Ruffnut opened up a diary and started to read,

 _"He saved my life, again. Day by day, I can feel my barriers breaking.."_

Ruff slammed the book shut, and, as in a show for her brother, gave a dramatic sigh while placing it where she had originally put it,

"Ugh, it's boring, there's nothing of use for us in here."

Tuffnut also sighed, "You're right. Let's just set some of the weapons in Snotlout's hut, leave some clues, add some eels in the barrels, get some fish set up in a net that will release when she opens her door, and release the boar." He groaned, "It's boring, but if we can't find anything else, and we have no idea when they will return, it's all we got."

The Nut's got to work, and then headed to the last hut.

"So many opportunities!" Tuff cried as he grabbed prosthetic legs and tails.

"We could hide some, plant other's in Snotlout's hut, we could search for his notebooks..."

Tuff went on with more ideas, and the twins were there for hours. But do I know what they had planned? Maybe. Shall I reveal it now? No way! Where's the fun in that?


	8. Like brothers, Like sisters

_**Ya know, I was reading through this and a thought came to mind. I should probably mention that this takes place between The Zippleback Experience and Snow Way Out, in the second season of Race to the Edge.**_

* * *

Xzander stood on the cliff that led into the cave and looked out at the sea. He had followed the dragon rider, Hiccup, the one Ocean had been flying with, the one who was her brother, to it.

Ocean was a couple of minutes behind. Before , he would have trusted her, but that trust was now worn thin.

"So, who are you exactly?"

Xzander turned to see an arrogant young man looking at him.

 _Great._ He thought, _Another Hunter._

"I could ask you the same thing." Xzander glanced down at the other guy, who was quiet a bit shorter than himself.

"Snotlout. Snotlout Jorgenson. My dragon Hookfang," Snotlout pointed to a Monstrous Nightmare in the cave, "is a Monstrous Nightmare, and can turn himself into an inferno. You don't want to mess with us."

Snotlout held his hand out, and Xzander shook it, while chuckling. _Definitely like Hunter_.

"My name's Xzander, my dragons, he gestured to his right where the Skrill and Triple Stryke were resting, and loved watching Snotlout's eyes widen, "Are Electro and Daybreak. Electro is not a big fan of people. Isn't that right bud?"

Electro lifted his head, growled, and then lowered it, attempting to go back to sleep.

"Y-you ride a Skrill! I-I mean. Nice to meet you, sir. How are you? Please don't kill me."

Xzander chuckled, "I'm not going to kill you, but I will say that you should learn some manners. Especially when you're talking to a guy who just got out of a battle with Dragon Hunters and has barley slept in almost three, four days now. As for you're fist question, my name is Xzander and Ocean Rose is my best friends. That is all you need to know."

"O-of course." Snotlout nervously backed into the cave. He didn't usually feel threatened by people, not even Ryker. But there was something about this guy that let Snotlout know that he wasn't dealing with an amateur fighter, or a push-over. He instead went to interrogate Layla, who, as Xzander could tell, was in no mood for people, and would probably bite his head off. Good for Snotlout.

A low chuckle turned Xzander's attention to the young man behind him. Hiccup.

"I couldn't help but notice Snotlout and your exchange. It was quiet amusing." Hiccup held out his hand, "We never really were properly introduced, I'm Hiccup Haddock."

Xzander shook his hand, "Xzander Lanelight." Hiccup pulled his hand back and nervously rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm gonna take a guess and say that you know who I am?"

Xzander flinched, at what Hiccup didn't know, and nodded his head. "Let's just say that everybody on our island has heard of you and your father, and everyone knows of you're relation to Ocean." He shrugged, "Plus, while we were out there Ocean mentioned that she met a relative, and you are the only one who bears resemblance to her."

Hiccup laughed, but couldn't get the first sentence out of his head. "Is it bad that you're guy's village knows who I am?"

"It could be."

Hiccup was going to respond, when something else caught his eye, that slightly darkened. "Well, look who has decided to show up."

Xzander turned to see Ocean. She bit her lip as she looked at the young men in front of her.

"Y-your both, right here. Uh, th-that's wonderful that you two are getting along." She carefully started to move around them and giggled nervously, "Y-you know, I probably should go over and see...Kira! Yes, yes, yes. Um, you know how she is after these sorta things, needing to make sure that everybody is okay and everything. So, I-I'm just going to go in there and-" She quickly turned and jogged over to Kira.

Hiccup put a hand over his mouth to keep from laughing, and Xzander bit his lip. Both wanted answers, but at the same time, they could hold off on them, just until dawn.

Xzander walked over to Moonlight, who had been going to lay next to Electro and Daybreak, and stroked her head. "Thank you for keeping her safe."

Moonlight nudged his hand before setting down. Hiccup continued to watch his sister,

"So, apparently stammering runs in the family?"

Xzander shrugged, "She only does that when she's extremely nervous."

Hiccup laughed, "Then she's a bit better than I am." His face grew grim as he turned to Xzander, "I do have a question though."

"What's that?"

"I overheard quite a few dragon hunters saying that Ryker wanted the auburn-haired girl more than anyone, and Ocean mentioned that she was wanted because of who she is and who raised her. What's going on?"

Xzander closed his eyes, "Ocean should be the one to explain it to you, but I will say that Ryker, really his entire tribe, want her dead."

Hiccup went quiet as he pondered this information, he wasn't going to try to get more, considering that he just met Xzander, but all it brought was more questions. A commotion inside brought him out of his thoughts.

"Get away!" Looking in, the guy's saw Layla gripping her bludgeon tightly, her dark eye's storming. The victim of her rage, was Snotlout. "I am tired. I am sore. I want to be left alone, not bothered by some guy who I just, met! Do you understand?"

With her black hair falling out of it's braid, some down her back some around her face, her bangs a mess, and a scrape on her cheek, she definitely fit the freaky category.

Astrid and Ocean were attempting not to laugh as Snotlout retreated to the far end of the cave, where Hookfang lay. "Y-yes ma'am. I will leave you alone. I will be over here, leaving you alone."

Xzander laughed. Now Snotlout would remember to leave Layla alone after battles.

"So who was that girl, again?"

"Layla."

"And her brother-"

"Cousin"

"Close enough. Is the black haired guy, Landon?"

"That is correct. They were born within a week of each other and were raised together."

"So basically they are you're version of the twins."

"The twins?"

Hiccup smiled sheepishly, "Sorry. There is a set of twins in our dragon riding group, but they stayed back on our island to guard it. Their names are Tuffnut and Ruffnut. A male and female. They love to pull pranks, are quite crazy, but at the same time, we're lucky to have them fighting beside us." Hiccup cringed, "And they love explosions, which is not good considering that they ride a Hideous Zippleback."

Xzander looked in the cave, first at Layla, then at Landon. "Well, we do sometimes call Lay and Lan twins, but their a bit different from your guy's twins. While Layla and Landon do love pranks, and Loki Day, they are hard-core warriors who train a lot. They don't share a dragon, though they both ride Hacatoo's. They can be a bit crazy, but more of risk taking crazing, and he," Xzander pointed over to Landon, "Is extremely protective of Kira. I mean, he's also protective of Layla, so if someone hurts her, even accidentally during training or something, they might want to be on their guard."

He paused for a moment before looking Hiccup in the eye.

"He also has been a brother figure for Ocean over the years. I'd play it safe for a while."

"Oh."

Hiccup took in the information, before speaking again. "What about you. You just told me how Landon would react if one of the girls got hurt, but what about you."

Xzander took a deep breath. "Layla is like a little sister to me, and though I wouldn't physically hurt someone who broke her heart, I would give them a lecture. Truthfully, everyone in the group feels a bit protective of Kira, it's just Landon is the most protective. But, Kira's always been a bit...different. A bit more childish, but sweet."

"And what about Ocean."

Xzander reached into his pocket, and pulled out a ring. "I will always protect Ocean, but our current relationship stands on whether she left the ring because she didn't know if she was going to return to Night Gem Island, or because she truly wants to break off our betrothal."

Hiccup's eyes widened. So not only was he gaining a sister, but it also seemed he might be gaining a brother.

"OK, y-you know what. Yes Ocean might need to explain the big issues of her life to me, but I've missed out on 17 years of my sister's life, and you are just the person to fill in the blanks." He sat down on the cliff, and Xzander shrugged his shoulders, before walking over to Electro so he could lean up against him (Hey! He was tired just like all the other Night Riders) "Where do you want me to start?" "The beginning." Hiccup nodded his head. "Start at the beginning."

* * *

Ocean hugged her knee's to her chest. Hiccup and Xzander were still talking outside the cave. Layla had given her a quick hug, but, after getting Snotlout off her back, crashed over by her dragons.

Landon, had given her a short lecture on never running away again, before also going to sleep. And Kira was basically asleep by the time Ocean entered the cave, so all she got from her was a, 'Oh good you're okay'. But that was enough. Though looking at them all made her feel guilty. She was sure that she was part of the reason on why they were all so worn out.

She glanced at Snowflake, who had curled up beside her, and sighed. "Snow, how do I apologize?"

"So, are all of your riders here?" Ocean took a sharp breath and looked over at Astrid, wondering how much the older girl had heard.

"N-no, Hunter stayed back at Night Gem Island."

"That's an...interesting name." Ocean softly laughed,

"Trust me, it makes sense once you see the island." Astrid lightly smiled. After watching the girl next to her burn dragon hunter ships, she had a new found respect for the girl.

"Why did you leave your island?" Ocean turned her head away from Astrid and rested it on her knees.

"I-it's not something I feel like talking about right now."

Astrid looked at the younger girl, "OK then. What about fighting? I know you we're lying when I had first asked you back on Dragon's Edge."

Ocean looked at Astrid and smiled. "Yes I was lying. I've been training in the art of fighting since I was old enough to walk."

"What's your preferred weapon?"

"Toss up between a bow and arrows, and a sword."

Astrid shook her head. "I'll stick with my axe."

There was an awkward silence, before Ocean got up the courage for her next question. "What's Hiccup like on a normal basis?"

"Well, he loves dragons, as you can tell, and likes to invent things. Exploring is one of his favorite past times, and he is a born leader." Her voice started to soften, "He's unassuming and heroic and-"

"Uh, Astrid." Ocean tried not to laugh as Astrid blushed,

"I-I mean...It just..." She gave a sigh of defeat. "There are some things that Hiccup should tell you, but what do you want to know?" Ocean smiled, "Everything."

* * *

The night had been a long one. Ocean and Astrid had fallen asleep about an hour before Xzander and Hiccup, who had both finally crashed only about an hour before sunrise. So when morning came, everyone was a bit grumpy.

"Ocean Rose, wake up." Ocean felt someone shaking her shoulder and she opened her eyes to glare at who it was.

"Ouch" Layla laughed, before dropping a sack in front of her. "Here. I found another cave that you can use to change in. I thought you would want to get out of that outfit once we found you."

"Thank you." Ocean groaned as she sat up and took the sack.

"What, were you up all night?"

"Almost." Ocean grew quiet, "Layla, I'm-"

"Don't." Layla gave her a small smile, "We can talk later."

Ocean rolled her eyes when Layla turned away, Layla's 'later' almost always meant it's in the past, forget it.

Ocean walked out to the ledge, where she saw both Hiccup and Xzander. Hiccup was lying practically on top of Toothless, and Xzander was sitting up, but asleep. She quietly made her way to Moon, but wasn't quick enough.

"Where are you going?" A groggy voice asked her.

She turned to see Hiccup, who was attempting to stand up. "I'm going to change. And if you want proof, go ask Layla."

"Someone's cranky this morning." Hiccup growled,

"Speak for yourself." With that she jumped on Moonlight, who had just been waking up, and flew off towards the other cave.

"Yikes." Hiccup turned to see Landon leaning up against the cave wall. "That was not a good start to the morning."

Hiccup groaned and ran a hand through his hair, "I didn't mean to snap at her."

Landon shrugged, "Hey, I've had my fair share of snapping at people these past couple of days. We're all tired, and probably still sore from last night's battle." Hiccup laughed, "That's an understatement."

"See! You're already exiting your grumpy morning mood, and Ocean will be out of hers in an hour, or two."

"I take it that she doesn't like mornings?"

"Not necessarily. She likes mornings just fine, if she got enough sleep."

Hiccup shook his head, and walked into the cave while Landon headed over to wake up Xzander. "So, how are you this morning?" Hiccup asked Astrid, "Tired. Ocean and I we're up most of the night talking."

"About?" She smiled, "Like I'm gonna tell you."

Hiccup laughed and looked around the group. Layla and Kira we're packing some bags, while Landon and Xzander were still out on the ledge. "Will you at least tell me what you learned about the people we're with."

"Well, Layla doesn't like to be bugged after a battle,"

"I know that,"

"Landon protective of Kira, and is basically a big brother to Ocean and Layla."

"I also knew that."

Astrid sighed, "Well did you know that both Kira and Ocean are training to be healers, and Ocean is very knowledgeable in the way of herbal remedies, and herbs themselves?"

"That I did not know." He laughed as he thought of all the scrapes he got into, "I guess it's a good thing that-", he broke off when he saw Astrid's eye's widen.

"Wha- woah"

Hiccup looked at Ocean. Or at least, he thought it was Ocean. Her dark auburn hair was in a think, long braid over her shoulder and instead of her bangs being a mess like the day before, they were styled to go right over her left eye, while flyaway hairs framed her face. Her shirt was a lot like Astrid's, but it was violet, and the sleeves ended a couple of inches above her elbows, and they hugged her arm. Her skirt had multiple jagged layers, each just a bit longer than the previous one, and was multiple colors of brown, that stopped a couple inches above her knees. She wore extremely dark blue leggings, and her boots were dark brown and had a triangular fold at the top, stopping almost at her knee, her knee pads looked to be shed JNF scales, along with her shoulder pads which were connected together by two dark brown straps, one which was across her chest. She also had a dark purple hood attached to the other brown strap. Her belt and wraparound armbands were both black, and both looked to have designs stitched on them with dark brown twins. She had a black chocker with what seemed to be a dark purple gem in the middle, and wore a dark brown headband. She also had a dark purple scabbard attached to her belt.

"Wow Ocean." Astrid folded her arms over her chest.

"What?"

"You look a lot less innocent. More hardcore. I like it!"

Ocean shook her head and smiled. "So Hiccup, I was wondering if you, Asrrid and Snotlout wanted to visit Night Gem Island? You can send for the twins and Fishlegs too."

Hiccup looked to Astrid who nodded her head, and glanced back at Snotlout. He didn't seem to pleased with the idea, but he also wasn't objecting to it.

"Why not. I am sorta curious on why it's called Night Gem Island." "Good! We leave in an hour."

* * *

Hiccup glanced around at the group. Ocean was, intentionally, in the middle of the group, along with Astrid. Landon, Layla and their dragons, were at the back of the group. Kira and her dragons were to the right, Snotlout to the left, and Xzander and himself were at the front of the group. Originally he wanted to fly alongside Ocean, but Astrid pointed out that Ocean was probably not in the mood to talk. She had been beyond upset when she realized that the others had formed a protective circle around her, and had basically been mum since.

"So...Any hint to why your island is called Night Gem Island?"

"Nope" Hiccup sighed but perked up when he heard a soft giggle. Glancing back he saw Ocean biting her lip, as Astrid told her a story, and from what he could hear, it was about the time the twins had became "rulers" of Dragon's Edge.

"Table Boy?!" Ocean called out to him questionably.

"Can we please not mention that time?"

"Why not?" Snotlout asked, "It was pretty funny when you became the 'Table boy.'"

Astrid laughed, "Yeah, and how about the time Ruffnut used you as a test subject for all the dragon and eel bites?"

Snotlout turned away as his face grew beet red, "Shut up Astrid." He muttered.

"Test subject?" Layla asked curiously, she still didn't like Snotlout much, and this sounded interesting to her.

As Astrid started in on how Snotlout convinced Tuffnut that he was turning into a Lychanwing, Hiccup took out his spyglass to scan the sea. "Anything?" Xzander asked a moment later. Hiccup nodded grimly.

"Two ships, they look like some from last night." He kept his voice low, as to make sure that no one else could hear them.

"Do you think three dragon's could take them on?"

"Maybe? They didn't look to be in the best shape. I think they may be the ones that you, Ocean and I attacked." Xzander nodded, and flew back to speak to Landon for a moment.

"Okay here's the plan. You and I will go to check out the ships, Astrid is going to take Layla's place, and Layla will cover for us."

"And what will Landon tell her?"

"That you and I are just doing some quick scouting around the area to make sure that we're not being followed."

Hiccup had Toothless fly towards the Hunter ships, while thinking back to what just happened. He didn't really want to lie to Astrid, so he would be telling her the truth later. But it wasn't so much of that which was bothering him, it was Ocean. How was she going to react to this?

He shook off his thoughts as the ships became clearer. "Up bud," He whispered, as Toothless slipped into the cloud coverage. "Well, Xzander? You know Dragon Hunter ships better than I do."

"One of them is Ryker's, the other seems to be a supply ship."

"Supply ship?"

Xzander nodded grimly, "Yeah, they do hold dragons, but usually smaller ones. They also hold the weapons and," He glanced down at Electro and swallowed, "other devices."

"Oh...So how are we going to take them on? Element of surprise?"

Xzander had been quiet, looking at Toothless strangely. "Did Ocean ever mention something called 'Lightning Explosion' to you?"

"Yeah...why?"

"Lightning explosion is when Electro and Moonlight both fire at the same time, and both have the same target. The moment their shots meet,"

"An explosion happens."

Hiccup thought back to years before, when he and Toothless had faced off with a very aggressive Skrill. Their shots had met, and if they hand been on land, or shooting at a boat, major destruction would have followed.

"Of course, it would be a bit more damaging with Moonlight, but if Toothless and Electro can pull it off, we might be able to get into the supply ship, and get out before the guards grab us."

Hiccup took a nervous breath. For one, he wasn't use to having someone else take lead, and two, he wasn't sure how he felt about this plan. But he wasn't the one who had years of experience dealing with Dragon Hunters. "What would we need to do?"

"We'll need to fly apart just a bit, and at the count of three, both dragons will need to shoot at the main ship. Hopefully, we can get the timing right on the first try. Once the shot is done, you can sneak onto the supply ship."

"Oh, so you're giving me the hard job."

Xzander's eye's widened. "No, you're job is relatively easy. Electro, Daybreak and I have the hard job. Distracting the Hunters, trying to stay away from a Razorwhip, since that is also the boat that Dagur and Heather were one, and dodging arrows and boulders."

"Well, when you put it that way-" Hiccup broke off. He really needed to learn more about the Dragon Hunters. Maybe Ocean would be able to help him. Now, he just had to hope that they could pull this off.

* * *

Heather sat out on the deck. She and Dagur had been in a "meeting" with Ryker most of the night. First they, especially Dagur, were lectured for the loss of Ocean Rose. Then they were filled in on that situation. No wonder Ocean wanted her out!

Heather held back a shiver just at the thought of how heartless the Grimbornes could be. Even Dagur had paled slightly at the beginning of the story. Sure, he had sent her adrift as a child, but...

Heather put the thought aside. Ocean had escaped, she had been rescued from the house as a baby. No one knew who had saved her, but someone did, and Heather knew that Ryker didn't just want Ocean. He wanted to know who had saved her. Once he knew that, he would deal with them both.

"Can you believe that guy?" Dagur asked coming up behind her.

"What do you mean?"

"Well sister, maybe if he had originally told me what Ocean was like, and who she was, I wouldn't have been so quick to assume that she was unconscious!" H

eather almost smiled at her brother's fury. Almost. "Even Ryker thought that she was unconscious. Don't blame yourself."

"Why are you so mellow? Not trying to get on Ryker's good side?"

Heather scoffed, "The idea of trying to get on his good side started to diminish the moment he started in on who Ocean Rose is." She said softly.

"I understand, but don't be so quick to say it." Dagur growled, "You might lose your head." With that he walked off to engage in an argument about, who knows what, with one of the guards.

"He understands?!" Heather spoke under her breath, "How could he, setting me adrift- What's that?"

She looked closely at the clouds, she had seen a flash of black, which she quickly identified as Toothless. It was one of the other dragons. Dark purple, blue fire.

"GET DOWN!" She screamed, quickly grabbing a shield and ducking in a corner just as a gigantic explosion happened. Not everyone was so lucky though, some of the men had been thrown back and hit their heads, leaving them unconscious.

"Dagur?" She called uncertainly as she got up.

"Over here," he coughed, "Are you okay?" She nodded her head while heading towards the stairs. "I'm fine, but I think Windshear and I should get up there before that happens again."

She had barley finished her sentence when fire and lightning came at the ship. Taking the stairs to at a time, Heather hurried to Windshear's stall (which was basically like all of the cells, only she wasn't chained to anything) "Come on girl!" Within minutes she and Windshear were up in the air.

* * *

Hiccup snuck down into the hold. Xzander had mentioned a crate that needed to be found. Hiccup didn't know exactly what was in the crate, but he knew that it was important.

Toothless didn't like it down here, Hiccup knew that, so both of them were ignoring some of the things in cells.

"What's in this?" Hiccup asked out loud when he found what he needed. He opened the lid, and immediately shut it.

"I now know why Xzander wanted us on this ship! Come on bud!"

Hiccup picked up the crate (that was a lot bigger and heavier than he expected) and, clumsily, mounted his dragon. The two went up onto the deck, and took off in the air.

He could see chaos. Unconscious dragon hunters, conscious dragon hunters shooting arrows and boulders at Xzander and his dragons, and,

"Heather."

The girl was flying, and dodging Daybreaks tails. The Triple Stryke was just as skilled in the air as she was on the ground.

Toothless carefully maneuvered through the mess, firing a few shots, and sped up into the clouds, after the duo was sure that they had gotten Xzander's attention.

"Did you get it?" Xzander yelled as the two sped away from the ships.

"Yeah I got it! Why didn't you say anything?"

"I needed you to have a clear head! Not clouded by anger!"

"How long have they been stealing them?"

Xzander shook his head, "We don't know. But I do know that as mad as Ocean will be when she finds out what we did, she and the other girls are going to be in their element."

"Really? I mean I can see it from Kira, but Layla and Ocean?"

Xzander laughed, "Don't let looks deceive you. Trust me, there's more to your sister and Layla than meets the eye."


	9. Bonding

_**I would like to note, that I did not make up the word draclings. I got it from a book called Dragon's Milk, written by the author Susan Fletcher**_

* * *

Ocean silently fumed. She and everyone else had heard the Lightning explosion, and that's when Landon explained what was going on. Her eye's darkened as Hiccup and Xzander flew back.

"Well look who finally-" She broke off the moment she realized that a crate was on Hiccup lap. "How many?"

"Four." Hiccup flew over, "I was able to identify two. A Nadder and Timberjack, but the other's don't seem familiar. Xzander told me that you can probably identify them."

Ocean took the crate and opened it up. Four dragons eggs. Hiccup was right about the Nadder and Timberjack, and the other two... "One is a Thornridge." She stated after a moment.

"And the other?"

Ocean took a deep breath, "Guy's, it's a Silver Phantom."

"Oh no." Kira whispered,

"What's 'oh no?' " Snotlout asked, looking to each Night Rider.

"Silver Phantoms don't live in these parts anymore, which means we can't find it's mother or any other dragon of the same species."

"B-but you guy's can still take care of it. Right?"

All eye's turned to Ocean, who was lightly stroking the Silver Phantom egg. She looked up to meet the groups stares. "Yeah. It will be a lot of work, but we can take care of it."

Hiccup let out a sigh of relief. He knew that between Dagur, and the Dragon Hunters he and his riders could never take care of baby dragons. Hopefully the Night Riders had some sort of system. If they rescued dragon eggs a lot, they should. Shouldn't they?

The group of dragon riders flew on for a while longer, mostly in silence. Each lost in their own thoughts. Ocean and the dragon eggs. Layla and Landon, both wanting to get home and sleep, now that they knew Ocean was safe. Kira, curious about Hiccup, Astrid and Snotlout. Those three were of course trying to figure out how far Night Gem Island was from Dragon's Edge, and Xzander... Well, his mind was going from one subject to the next. Finally, Hiccup was able to switch places with Astrid, and he flew up next to Ocean.

"So...How long have you guy's been rescuing dragon eggs anyways?"

"Around three years maybe."

"Three years!"

Ocean nodded her head, "Yeah, I had just turned fourteen when we were first attached by Dragon Hunters. A couple of months, and many fights, later, we found the first dragon egg filled crate. We've been rescuing them ever since."

Hiccup looked at his sister. He had missed a lot of her life, and with this bit of information, and from what Xzander had tolled him, it sounded like she had an interesting life.

"You were only fourteen when you found Moonlight?"

Ocean shook her head. "No, I was thirteen when I first found Moonlight. My birthday was about two months later, and it was only a couple days after that when the Hunter's attacked...When did you guy's have you're first Dragon Hunter fight?"

Hiccup sheepishly looked away, "About two months ago."

"Two months ago?"

"Yeah, we never really wandered away from the Barbaric Archipelago until almost six months ago. I mean, we've been in wars before. With both the Outcasts and the Berserker's. But we didn't know of the Dragon Hunter's until recently."

Ocean bit her lip to keep from laughing. _How could a Dragon Rider not know of Dragon Hunter's until only two months ago?_ She thought.

Instead of questioning it (she was saving that for later) she decided to ask him about the first time he and his riders had encountered Dragon Hunters. While they talked, their dragons also conversed.

* * *

 _"What's Hiccup usually like?"_ Moonlight quietly asked Toothless. She didn't usually talk with other dragons around humans, but she was too curious to keep quiet.

 _"Hmm. It depends. When someone's in danger, he's one of the first to go try to rescue them. He, obviously, loves dragons. Is it bit naive. Smart, and kind. He likes to invent things. He is a leader, and cares for the people of his island. His friends are like his family, even if he won't admit it. He can get a bit obsessed with things, like defeating Dagur, and he can be unpredictable. Oh, and he is very protective of Astrid."_

 _"She's the pretty blonde-haired girl riding Stormfly, right?"_

 _"That's correct. Now, Princess-"_

Moonlight glared at him, _"Moonlight. Not Princess."_

 _"Sorry. Bad habit. Moonlight, what is Ocean Rose like on a normal basis."_

 _"Just like with Hiccup, it depends. She can be very sweet and kind, especially when it comes to children or draclings. She can also be a bit silly, but that's only when she alone or around people she can trust. Ocean's a born warrior. From the stories I've heard, she's been training since she could walk. You don't want to get in a sword fight with her, or in the range of her arrows. She can also be a bit unpredictable, like Hiccup. You never know if she's going to kill a hunter, or put him in jail. She would do anything to protect a dragon. Ocean is one who loves art, and herbs. Her friends are her family, and she is betrothed to Xzander."_

Moonlight paused, _"And she has a temper."_

 _"Sounds like her father...and her brother."_

Moonlight laughed, grabbing the attention of her Rider. _"So Hiccup and Stoick have tempers."_

 _"Baaad ones."_

Moonlight laughed more and decided it better not to continue the conversation.

"What do you think they were talking about?" Ocean asked Hiccup.

"Why do you think they were talking?"

Ocean pinched the bridge of her nose. "Hiccup. If vikings can talk and have friends, then why can't dragons?" Hiccup shrugged his shoulders. Truthfully he had a feeling that dragons conversed with each other. He just thought that it would be fun to tease her.

She looked at him out of the corner of her eye. "I swear, if you're messing with me..." She trailed off, and he started to laugh. They spent the rest of the flight sending jabs at each other. While the rest of the Riders watched, wondering how long it would take before they began to fight.

* * *

Astrid's eyes widened as she spotted fog ahead of them...and Xzander was't turning to fly around it.

"Uh, why are we flying towards the think fog barrier...thing." Ocean sped up to fly next to Astrid. "You'll see."

Landon, who had been pulling grabbing something from his bag, looked to the other Night Riders. "Who's leading who?"

"I'll take Hiccup!" Ocean called, "We both ride Night Furies, so it might be easier for both of us."

"OK, then I'll take Snotlout." Landon said that like it was a terrible thing. Then again, it was.

"And I'll lead Astrid." Layla tossed Astrid a rope. Or at the, the end of a rope, Layla had the other end. "Tie this to something, or hold on tightly. You've never been through the fog, and we don't want you guy's getting lost."

Snotlout rolled his eyes. "Oh, come on. How hard can it be to find an island." Landon raised an eyebrow. "You can fly on you're own." He started to pull the rope back, but Snotlout quickly grabbed it. "Wait! I-I mean if you insist." Astrid held back a snicker. "You ready?" Layla asked, receiving a nod. "Let's go."

* * *

Hiccup watched the island as they flew. They had been the first ones to enter the fog. OK so that wasn't entirely true, Xzander had flew in at the same moment as they had, but they were the first pair to enter the fog.

It was when they flew in that Hiccup realized why they had to use the ropes. "Is it always this thick?!" He called to his sister.

"Yep! It's one of our security systems."

"OK." He started to sweat, just a bit. "Is it always this hot?!"

"It's not that bad!"

"That doesn't answer my question Ocean."

"Yes and no. There are some geysers around here. They usually go off around this time of day."

"What's the other security system?"

"You'll see."

Hiccup's eyes widened as the island came into view. "Ocean...why do you live on an island with a HUGE VOLCANO!?" Xzander flew up next to the pair and laughed. "It's not a volcano."

"B-but."

Ocean giggled, "It's a caldera." Hiccup blushed, he should have figured that out on his own.

"That makes more sense. Especially since Xzander said that there are fresh-water streams, and lakes, along with forests."

Ocean didn't reply, and led Hiccup through a small opening in the caldera. He was once again shocked at what he saw. There was a huge lake, a nice sized, what Hiccup guessed to be, Great Hall, and obvious training ring and storage huts along with many paths.

"Where do the paths lead to?" Hiccup asked, once he recovered his voice and Ocean landed in front of the large structure.

"The paths lead to our huts, some more training grounds, and the dragon stables. Along with the weaponry."

"You're guy's huts are apart?"

"Well yeah. Mine is farther off in the forest, Xzander's is near a more rocky mountain, for obvious reasons. Kira's is down by the creek. Layla and Landon's hut's are in the valley, and Hunter-"

"Hey you guy's are back!" Hiccup looked up to see a young man with dark brown hair riding a Changewing, and a Thornridge following them.

"Speaking of Hunter." Xzander muttered as he jumped off. The young man was a couple inches shorter than Hiccup, and just a bit taller than Ocean.

"Good to see you're not dead Ocean."

"Oh wow. You thought I was dead?"

"N-no. I-I mean..." He broke off and looked at Hiccup. "Hi, I'm Hunter. This is my very dangerous dragon Kara," He patter the Changewing's neck and then turned to stroke the neck of the Thornridge, who had shyly made it's way forward, "and my very shy dragon Thorn."

"Thorn, the Thornridge?" Hiccup attempted not to laugh,

"Hey! He happened to be caught in some thorny bushes. His name was meant to be Thorn!" Ocean, who was also trying not to laugh, cleared her throat and turned to Hunter.

"Hunter, this is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third."

"Wait a minute. But that means that-" His eye's flicked from Ocean to Hiccup. "Wow. He even rides a Night Fury!" Hiccup chuckled, "That's Toothless."

"Anyways. Hunter did anything happen while we were gone."

"No. I was incredibly bored. All that there was to do was check on your herb garden."

"That's not a bad thing Hunter."

"Yes it is." He grumbled back.

"Well. Now you're not going to be bored." Xzander had a sly grin on his face. "We have visitors."


	10. Settling In

_**Hey ya'll. I am so sorry that it took me so long to get this up, but I've had some major writer's block recently. I hope ya'll enjoy this, and I will try to get the next chapter up quicker.**_

 _ **Note: I got the word draclings from a book called Dragon's Milk, by author Susan Fletcher**_

* * *

Things had gone smoothly at first. Everyone was introduced to each other, and they all headed to the Great Room (which, as I'm sure you guessed, is the equivalent to a Great Hall, just maybe a bit smaller), after getting the extra dragons situated in the stables. But of course, that was before Hunter started to flirt with Astrid. Before Snotlout got Layla mad, and before one of the eggs started to hatch.

"Which one is it?" Kira asked, "Thornridge. Do you think..." The red-head rolled her eye's and took the egg, "I'll handle it." Ocean gave her a gracious smile, it wasn't that the girl didn't love taking care of draclings, but she had some other things on her mind.

"Okay, I know that everybody is tired, so who want's to bunk with who?"

"I'll take Hiccup" Xzander said stepping forward, "My hut is closest to Ocean's, so..."

"OK, Snotlout?"

Xzander looked to Landom, "Landon, I know you're gonna want to help Kira," he then turned to the black haired young-man next to him "so Hunter?"

"Yeah, yeah, Snotlout can bunk with me."

"Good." Ocean smiled at the group, " Then Astrid can stay at my place. Layla, do you think you can take her and my dragons there?"

"And what will you be doing."

Ocean glanced at Xzander. "Uh, I need to take care of a few things." The other girl caught on, as did Landon. "Come on Hiccup, I'll take you over to Xzander's."

"Uh, okay..."

Within minutes the pair was alone. "So," Xzander crossed his arms and turned to Ocean. "Are you ready to tell me why you left?"

 _No_ a little voice inside of her whispered, contradicting the "yes" she uttered.

She took a deep breath, and turned away from him. Not because she was scared or anything...OK she was. "I left because you would all be safer with me out of the way."

There, she said it. She didn't think that she felt any better, but at least she said it.

"Ocean Rose. What do you mean, 'we'd all be safer without you?'"

"Xzander, the battle before this previous one...It was horrible! Kira got hurt! Moonlight got hurt! You-" Her voice cracked. "You almost died. You were unconscious for a week. That scar will always be there..."

Xzander walked over a few steps. "Ocean, the battle had nothing to do with you."

"It had everything to do with me."

"And how do you figure that?"

She turned and looked him in the eye. "I know that, because both of us know that the Dragon Hunters, the Grimbornes, have wanted me dead for years. And if they can't get close enough to kill me. Then they'll go for the next best thing..."

"Kill the people you're closest to." Xzander finished for her. He started to hold out his hand. "Ocean-"

Ocean took a step back and swiped at her eye's. "I uh, I need to get to my hut. Astrid's there, and..."

"Ocean..."

She shook her head. "Not now 'Zander. We can talk in the morning."

With that she exited the Meeting Hall, leaving behind a slightly concerned, and a pinch angry, dragon rider. He wasn't angry at her. He was angry at himself. At the dragon hunters. And mostly, at the Grimbornes.

* * *

Ocean opened the door to her hut with a long sigh. "What happened?" Astrid asked her.

Ocean jumped a bit, on her walk to her hut she had forgotten that the older girl was there. "Oh, n-nothing."

"Yeah, sure."

"Really Astrid. It's nothing."

Astrid looked at the younger girl curiously, but dropped it. "So, where will I be sleeping?"

Ocean nodded her head to the back of the hut, "The guest room's back there."

Astrid laughed as she opened the door. "By guest room you mean very very small cave that hardly has enough room for a bed."

"Details."

Astrid laughed again, and walked over to Ocean, who was grabbing a folded blanket from a chest.

"You know, you're more like your brother than you realize."

"Is that a good thing, or a bad thing?"

Astrid shrugged as she took the blanket.

"It depends. Hiccup can be...stubborn. It's gotten him in trouble."

Ocean gave an irritated sigh and walked over to her desk. "Are you trying to tell me something?"

"Ocean, I know that we only met a couple of days ago, but it doesn't take a genius to figure out that you and Xzander are in the middle of an argument."

"It's fine, Astrid."

"Mmm, by the way you're getting defensive, I have a feeling that it's not."

Ocean looked at Astrid out of the corner of her eye. _Why do I feel safe with a person I JUST MET?!_ "Xzander and I aren't in a fight, per say. It's more of a disagreement."

Astrid lifted her eyebrow. " A, disagreement."

"Yeah. He wanted to know why I ran off. I told him. He wanted to talk about it. I didn't. End of story."

"Was there a lot of yelling?" Astrid asked softly. In return she got a small laugh.

"No. Xzander and I can both lose our cool pretty quickly, but it hardly seems to ever be around each other. The few times we've argued have been...really quiet ones. Like..." She broke off and shook her head.

"Like you know the words might hurt the other person and you don't want to make it even worse." Astrid suggested slowly.

"What do you do, read minds?"

The older girl laughed. "No...I have a temper. When I was younger, I would snap at everybody...and then I started to get close to Hiccup. I mean, I always liked him," Ocean raised her eyebrows,

"AS A FRIEND." Astrid quickly finished, holding her hands up, "The closer I got to him, the more my temper cooled. Sure, I'd still blow my top, but by the time we headed for the Edge, the last fight Hiccup and I had that included actual yelling, was when we were fifteen, maybe sixteen."

"Wow," Ocean whispered, "Is that why you're not telling Hiccup about Heather. Because you're scared that you guys will have you're first yelling-argument in years?"

"That's part of the reason. But don't change the subject! You care about Xzander. You're **betrothed** to Xzander. If he thinks that you two should talk this out, maybe you should."

Ocean narrowed her eyes. "I don't like that you're making sense. Fiiinnneee. I'll talk to him. In the morning...Now," She put her hands on her hips. "we're going to talk, about Heather."

* * *

Hiccup paced the floor of the hut Landon brought him too. The place was... nice. Built on a rocky cliff, for obvious reasons. Quite a bit of the hut was also stone, which, once again, made quite a bit of sense.

"Should have had Snotlout build his hut like this." Hiccup muttered, looking around. "Only without all of the weapons." The weapons. Xzander had to have as many as Astrid, maybe even more. It was crazy! bludgeons, knives, daggers, swords, hammers, maces, and so much more.

A squeaking sound made Hiccup turn to the doors. Yes, doors. It seemed that every Nigh Rider had double doors to make sure that their dragons could get inside. Smart.

"So?" Hiccup asked as Xzander closed the door. "What's up?"

Xzander scowled, "You're sister is one of the most stubborn people I know."

Hiccup, being, well, Hiccup, tried to lighten the mood. "I'll take that as a compliment. Wait till you meet my father, then you'll know stubborn."

Xzander crossed his arms, "If your father is more stubborn than Ocean, then..." He gave a low whistle.

"So, what has Ocean done to be labeled 'incredibly stubborn'?"

Xzander shook his head as he walked towards the back of his hut, "Nothing for you to worry about." He muttered as he grabbed a blanket and tossed it to Hiccup.

"She is my sister."

"And she's my betrothed." Xzander looked away, "Hopefully" he whispered under his breath. He nodded to the back of the hut while clearing his throat. "Guest bedroom is back there." He headed up the stairs, "See you in the morning."

* * *

Snotlout looked around the hut. The walls were covered in furs, and weapons, like a normal hut. Really, that was all there was. Of course, the only rooms he had been in were the living room and guest room, but...

"So, what's the stories with the girl's?"

Hunter glared at Snotlout, his dark eye's flashing, "Stay away from them."

"Why? You can't have all three."

"No. I want you to stay away from them because you remind me of me."

"That doesn't-"

"Ugh. Layla and I once dated, but it didn't work out. We stayed friends and I don't want to see her get hurt. Kira is special. She's like my sister. You hurt her, you get me."

 _That_ scared Snotlout. Hunter was taller and more muscular. "A-and Ocean?"

A sly smile appeared on the dark-brown haired boy's face. "She's betrothed to Xzander."

"Yep! I'm leaving her alone. I'll leave them all alone."

Snotlout cautiously backed up into the guest room. "Ya know, I'm going to bed. Have a good night."

With that, the conversation was over.

* * *

Fishlegs nervously paced the small space in Gothi's hut. She and Gobber had been going over Valka's letter for hours, and it was making Fishlegs extremely nervous.

"Well?!" Fishlegs yelled, "Oh, I-I'm sorry, I just..."

"It's OK Fishlegs. I think we have our answer. Gothi?" The Healer nodded her head, "Well Fishlegs. Do you want to tell the Chief or should we wait for Hiccup?"

Fishlegs eye's widened. He shouldn't have been so shocked, Ocean did resemble Hiccup and Stoick. But still, Hiccup had a sibling. The chief had a daughter!

"W-we should wait for Hiccup and Ocean."

Gobber smiled softly. "What's she like?"

"She seems nice. She rides a Night Fury. She has dark auburn hair and deep dark blue eyes. She-"

"Hold it! Hold it! Did you say that she ride's a Night Fury?!"

"Yesss."

Gobber clamped his hand on Fishlegs shoulder and Gothi prodded him in the back with her stick. "Come on boy. We have some talking to do.


	11. Chapter 11

_**NOTE:**_

 _ **Once again, I apologize for how long it took to get this up, and, hopefully, it won't take as long for the next chapter.**_

 _ **To make it up to ya'll, here's some virtual ice cream! *gestures to table off on the side* I have all types of toppings, and I promise that the twins were never near it!**_

 _ **For any of you that have stuck with me for so long, thank you!**_

* * *

Ocean sighed as she woke up. It was time. She didn't want it to be time. She had no idea how to even start the conversation.

"Let's do this." She whispered, dragging herself out of bed.

It didn't take her long to get ready and head out the door. But instead of going to Xzander's hut, she found herself heading to the east cliff. She loved to watch the sunrise, and, hey, she would still talk to Xzander. Just, not at that moment.

"When did life get complicated, Moon?" She asked her dragon, as she sat down and dangled her legs over the cliff.

"Hmm, I think that kicked in when you were five and decided that you 'would become the best sword maiden in the world!' Or ten, and you tried to leave the island for the first time."

Ocean turned to see Xzander standing with his arms crossed.

"Hey 'Zander." She whispered, glancing down at the ground.

"So," Xzander sat down on the ground next her, "are you ready to talk now?"

"Yes" Her voice sounded small, and scared.

"Ocean, it's me. We've always been able to talk. Why is it any different now?"

"I don't know." She sighed and shook her head, "I told you last night the reasons I left."

"You felt like you were the reason that we all got hurt, and that by staying you were scared that we would get killed. Ocean, it's not you're fault. What happened to Kira. What happened to Moonlight. What happened to...me. None of that was you're fault."

"Then why do I feel like it was?"

"I don't know. Maybe since the Grimbornes want you so badly, you feel like they would do anything to get to you?"

"Which includes hurting the people I'm closest to." She sighed.

The conversation stopped for a few minutes, until Xzander nudged Ocean,

"I do know that I would have gone to the ends of the earth to find you."

She looked at him out of the corner of her eye. "Aren't you suppose to be mad at me?"

"Ocean, my anger at you diminished last night, after you said why you left, and when you started to cry...my anger turned to the Dragon Hunters. To the Grimbornes."

"I guess that I made a rash decision by leaving."

"In the middle of the night... With a disguise... And a ship... And no weapons... And-"

"Okay!" Ocean laughed, lightly shoving her shoulder against his. "Okay, I get it. I did make a rash decision. But hey, something good came out of it! I met Hiccup. So I guess everything worked out for the best."

"Not everything."

Ocean turned to stare at him directly in the eye. "What do you mean?"

"I mean," he pulled out the betrothal ring. "are we still betrothed?"

She smiled as she took the ring and slipped it onto her finger, "Yeah"

Xzander smiled at her and leaned over to give her a quick kiss. "Good. Now, you have a big day ahead of you."

"And that would be."

"A surprise." He got up and started to walk toward the Great Room.

"I hate surprises!" She called, getting up too follow him.

"I know!" He looked back to wink at her, "That's what makes them fun."

* * *

When Hiccup woke up. Xzander was gone. Not that he was surprised. Actually, he was happy about it. It meant that he could snoop- Ahem. It meant that he could LOOK around the island and hut.

"Does this guy have any personal items?!" Fifteen minutes of thorough looking and, nothing. Weapons? Check. Essential items? Check. Saddles, tools, baskets, fishing supplies? Check, check, checkidy, check. Personal stuff. Zip, zilch, goose egg!

Hiccup glanced up the stairs, to Xzander's loft. That was the only place he could think of as to where personal items would be. Except, truthfully, he was too scared to try to go up there. He had no idea when Xzander would be back, and he didn't feel like being caught.

"Hello?!"

A knock followed the very familiar voice.

"Hey Astrid!" Hiccup greeted, walking out of the hut.

"Have you seen Ocean? She was gone when I woke up."

"Nooo" Hiccup said slowly, "But it might explain why I can't find Xzander."

"Well then. Let's hope for the best." She got a fly grin, "Do you want to go explore this place?"

"Is that a trick question?" He bantered, "Come on!"

They almost succeed! Almost.

"There you two are!"

The pair turned to see Hunter, along with a sulking Snotlout, walking towards them.

"Ocean and Xzander need us all in the Great Room."

"There goes our chance at exploring." Astrid muttered to Hiccup.

"You two will get another."

Turns out that Hunter had really really good hearing.

"What do you mean?" Astrid asked cautiously.

"I mean that, with Hiccup being Ocean's brother, you guy's will probably visit here often, just like we'll probably visit Dragon's Edge often. If Hiccup is anything like Ocean, then he likes exploring."

That made Hiccup smile.

"So," Hunter continued, "It only makes sense that Ocean will let you guy's explore Night Gem Island if you let us explore Outpost Island."

Hiccup and Astrid both shrugged. Made sense.

Hiccup almost laughed when he entered the Great Room a few minutes later.

Xzander stood off to one side, leaning up against the wall, with a small smirked.

Ocean sat on the table with an, obviously silly, pout on her face.

Kira was sitting on the floor with a baby Thornridge on her lap.

While Landon and Layla were having a sword fight in the middle of the room.

It was so much like times in the Clubhouse.

"So, what's up?" He asked, walking over to his sister.

"Ask him." Ocean responded, pointing to Xzander, even though Hiccup was momentarily distracted by the ring on her finger.

"O-okay." He sat down next to Ocean and turned his focus to Xzzander. "So future bother. What's up?"

Xzander chuckled, "Nothing you're going to like."

Which, of course, made Snotlout laugh. He managed to say "He's already acting like a big brother!" before falling into a fit of laughter. Again.

On the other hand, Xzander declaration made Astrid very suspicious.

"What are you planning?" The girl asked, going over to the young man.

Xzander leaned over and whispered something that made Astrid's eyes brighten...with mischief.

"A-Astrid?" Hiccup stuttered.

"Oh no." Ocean groaned. An idea of what was going on had formed in her head.

"You two will be spending the day together on an island not too far from here." Xzander stated.

"Oh no." Ocean groaned again, while Hiccup's face slightly paled. He too, had a suspicion of what was going to be said next.

"You will get to learn more about each other!" Astrid exclaimed in a too-perky-voice.

"Oh no." Hiccup groaned, stealing his sister's line while she dropped her head into her hands.

"Without you're dragons!" Both future in-laws (even though the future Haddock was still keeping her feelings to herself) exclaimed.

"Is there even a chance of arguing?" Hiccup asked, receiving a nope.

"Can we take our weapons, and a Terror, just in case of Hunters?" Ocean pleaded. She received a yes for the first, and a no for the second.

"Great." She muttered, while getting up so she could go grab what they would need. "If Hunter's show up, yes we will have weapons, but we won't have a Terror! Great!"

She continued to rant, and Hiccup swore that he could still hear her, even after she had been gone for ten minutes.

"Should we be worried?" Hiccup asked when the fifteen minute mark had hit.

"No," Layla panted, she and Landon's sword fighting match, which had finally ended, had worn her out. "Even though I already packed provisions for you guy's, she probably went to grab her bow and arrows, sword, a couple of daggers, and a slingshot."

"And who knows what else." Hunter laughed. "That girl has so many different kinds of weapons. I wouldn't even be surprised if she could turn a ribbon into a lethal weapon."

"Sounds like you're dad, Hiccup." Astrid stated, gently bumping her shoulder into his.

"Yeah.."

Hiccup had forgotten about one thing.

One big thing.

His father.

* * *

Stoick had been heading to Gothi's, when he heard Fishlegs story.

The story about how a pretty girl had washed up on Dragon's Edge.

How she pretended to be named Val.

How she pretended that she was just a sweet innocent girl.

How that was a lie.

She was a blue-eyed, auburn-haired, Night Fury riding, warrior.

A girl who's mother had originally been taken by a dragon.

A girl who's mother then died in a storm, trying to get back to her home island, where she would then send ships back to retrieve the little girl.

A girl who's brother's name was Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III.

A girl who's father was Stoick the Vast, Chief of Berk.

The girl who was his daughter.

A daughter he never knew existed.

* * *

 **NOTE:**

 **I know that this was a lot shorter than other chapters, but I felt like this was a good place to end it.**


	12. Mini Chapter 2: The Name Game

_**I know.**_

 _ **It's evil of me to place this here.**_

 _ **But I must.**_

 _ **Because it won't fit anywhere else.**_ _ **I'm sorry.**_

* * *

Snotlout had left the Great Room just after Ocean. He had some thinking to do. He had gotten this idea, of combining the names of two people in a relationship. Whether it be romantic, friendship, or even family, like the twins.

Maybe he got it from always calling said twins, Twiniots.

Either way, he already thought of one for him and Astrid. Snotstrid.

But now he wanted one for Ocean and Xzander.

He hand't told Landon this, but, once it finally clicked that Ocean really was a Haddock, he was Ocean's cousin. Being Ocean's older cousin, he felt the need to find little playful jabs to throw at her.

The only thing he could think of that wouldn't leave him getting hurt? Giving her and Xzander a name.

"Zocean?" He whispered to himself.

"Ocer? Zanoce? Xcean?"

Who knew that it would be this hard.

* * *

 _ **Well, what are ya'lls thoughts?**_

 _ **Which should Snotlout choose?**_

 _ **Or should it be something entirely different?**_

 _ **Please leave a comment!**_


	13. The Other Side of the Story

_**Now I know that this chapter is short. Much shorter than the other full chapters. And yes, there is a minor cliffhanger, but I did this for a reason.**_

 _ **I wanted a chapter with these characters, and only them.**_

 _ **So...here.**_

* * *

"I have a what?" Stoick whispered, as the door to Gothi's hut opened.

"Stoick!" Gobber exclaimed "You startled me!"

"I have a what?" Stoick asked again.

Gobber knew that this was a delicate situation. Stoick was still, obviously, in shock. One wrong move, and he could break.

"Well, Stoick, why don't we let Fishlegs explain it to you."

"Wait what?" Fishlegs looked at Stoick, not knowing what to do.

"Here!" He gave Stoick the letter, much to Gobber and Gothi's dismay, "It's all in here. Well that and the fact that once you think about it she resembles you and Hiccup and Hiccup's grandma, and Hiccup's aunt, and-" Fishlegs continued to babble while Stoick calmly took the letter and read it. His face paling each second.

"Gobber, this is her handwriting."

"I know, old friend."

"She didn't die the night that dragon took her."

"No she didn't."

"She tried to get back."

"Yes she did."

"I have a daughter." Stoick voice started to break slightly, signaling Fishlegs' that it was time to leave.

"You do." Gobber laid his hand on Stoick's shoulder, while Gothi got him a place to sit. "You do."

* * *

Fishlegs paced the balcony. They had been in their for a long time, and he was sure that he heard a sob. Never in his life had he heard, or seen, the Chief cry. It was something that just didn't happen.

He would have thought more on it, but a Terrible Terror flew over and dropped onto his shoulder, two letters attached to it.

The first was from Hiccup. There were some coordinates, and a small message that read:

 _Heading to Night Gem Island, home of the Night Riders. Please head over! Ocean is definitely my sister, and please send Gobber and Spitelout to Dragon's Edge, so Gobber can lead the twins to Night Gem Island. Bring my dad!_

The second was from Ocean Rose:

 _Fishlegs, I know that you should, for no reason, trust me, but... I haven't told Hiccup this, I want him to be surprised. On you're way to the island, depending on the time, you will run into a fog bank. Fly straight through. Don't change directions. Just fly straight through._

 _Thanks!_

Fishlegs gulped and cautiously knocked on the door.

"Uh, Chief? Gobber?" He called out.

"Not now Fishlegs!" Gobber called back.

"It's just. I just got two Terror Mail's. One from Hiccup and... One from Ocean."

The door was open quicker than a Rumblehorn on dragon nip.

"May I?" Stoick asked, grabbing it out of his hand before he could answer.

"Gobber!" Stoick quickly jotted down a not on a separate piece of paper. "Grab Spitelout and head to Dragon's Edge. Once you get there, drag the twins to this coordinates."

"Yes Chief!"

Gobber headed down to find Spitelout. He knew that neither of them would be happy (since Gobber would have to ride behind Spitelout), but it was the right thing to do.

"Come on Fishlegs. It's time for me to meet Ocean Rose."

* * *

Stoick honestly didn't know what to think of the situation.

Fishlegs just ran off to grab some provisions, while Stoick was trying to figure out what to take with him.

He still had some of Valka's things.

An old sword, a headband she rarely wore, a cape. Even a bracelet he had given to Valka a few weeks before their wedding. He had already told Hiccup that the necklace was his to give to his betrothed... When he finally had the courage to ask her, that is.

Valka didn't die the way he thought. She still died, but she left something behind.

A baby girl.

He had always wished for a daughter. He loved Hiccup. He wouldn't trade Hiccup for anything. But he had always wished for a daughter...and now he had her.

He didn't know how to feel. He didn't know what to think. All he knew was that she was out there, and he didn't get to see her grow up.

For all he knew, she could be a spoiled viking princess! Even though it didn't sound like that at all.

What was he kidding? He wanted to know everything.

But the real question was...Could he form a relationship with her?

* * *

This was all also confusing Gobber. And Spitelout. Mostly Spitelout.

"So you're tellin' me, that my sister didn't die in the dragon attack?! That she died a year later, in a storm. That she gave birth to a baby girl? That I have a niece?!" Spitelout exclaimed for the fifth time as they were getting ready to take flight.

"Yes Spitelout! Now shush! We don't want the whole village to hear."

"I wonder what she's like.." Spitelout said as he climbed onto Kingstail.

"You'll find out soon enough." Gobber muttered, climbing on next to him. "I just hope that she's like Valka and nothin' like ya."

"Hey!"

"Oh, let's just get goin'."

* * *

While all of this was taking place, the twins were just being...bored.

They couldn't bask in their glorious pranks, because the other's still weren't back.

Tuff tried to read, but Ruffnut wouldn't let him. So instead. They were bored.

"So... I wonder if they found her." Ruffnut said.

"No idea. I wonder if there have been explosions." Tuffnut sighed.

"No idea." Ruffnut replied.

And that was it.

Nothing going on at all.

Things were much more interesting, at Night Gem island...


	14. Getting to know

_**I didn't abandon this!**_

 _ **I won't abandon this!**_

 _ **I promise.**_

 _ **(Oh, and there's a book shout out! Namely Adeline)**_

* * *

"What do you mean I have to stay here?!" Snotlout shouted, as Hiccup, Ocean, Astrid and Xzander were getting ready to head out.

Astrid rolled her eyes and turned to look at him. "I mean that you are staying here. You can explore the island if you want."

"But-"

Xzander held up a hand and Snotlout automatically quieted.

"Snotlout. The more dragons that are flying in the skies, the more chance there is of attracting Dragon Hunters. You will stay here. As Astrid said, you can explore if you want. I'm sure there are plenty of places you can go to to get in trouble."

Snotlout huffed at the last part, while Astrid, and Hiccup burst into laughter. Ocean rolled her eyes while turning to her, newly found, cousin.

"Snotlout, you could go search for treasure."

Snotlout immediately perked up, while Xzander raised his eyebrows and Hiccup and Astrid stopped laughing.

"Treasure you say?"

"Yeah. When we first arrived on this island, Kira found ancient ruins speaking of a treasure hidden in the Hykli mountains, which are on the other side of the island. We just haven't had time to search for it. Maybe you can?"

Snotlout tapped his finger against his chin. "I mean, I guess I could." He swiftly nodded his head, turning to Hookfang. "Come on, Fangster. We have a treasure to find!"

"Ocean, you do know what's going to happen, right?" Xzander asked, once Snotlout was out of sight.

"Yeah. He'll be okay. I mean, he'll be furious. But he'll be okay."

"Why is he going to be furious?" Astrid asked as she climbed onto Stormfly. "Not that I'm complaining." She quickly added.

Xzander bit back a laugh, "He'll be furious because for one, once you make it to the Hykli mountains, it's almost impossible to fly in them. Unless you're riding a Night Fury. The second thing he'll be furious about, is the fact that, last I knew, there is no treasure in the Hykli mountains."

Ocean shrugged her shoulders. "Well, there IS a legend about a treasure. I just never told him if it's still there or not. It could be! Just because we couldn't find it, doesn't mean it's not there."

"In other words, you sent him on a wild goose chase?" Hiccup asked slowly.

Her answer, was a quick shrug and mischievous smile.

Resulting in Astrid laughing, Hiccup smiling, and Xzander just shaking his head, while laughing under his breath. They were going to have an interesting conversation, about the ways Snotlout could die, on the way to the island. He just knew it.

* * *

"Why are we doing this?" Layla moaned as she hopped onto Hena.

"Simple. We don't want Snotlout killed." Landon answered as he climbed onto Midnight. He had wanted to stay with Kira, but she shooed him off, saying that she only needed one person, AKA Hunter, to boss around that afternoon.

"But, why, don't we want him killed?"

Landon squinted at his sister/cousin (we'll just refer to her as sister). "Lay" He said in a warning tone.

"I know I know. 'Just because someone annoys you doesn't mean that they should die or get injured.' " She said in a, pretty good, impression of Landon. "I was kidding. I don't really want him dead, I just want him far away from me. He actually would be tolerable if he didn't have flirt written all over him."

"Really? I didn't notice any words on him?" Landon teased.

"Oh hush! You know what I mean."

"I do." He smiled. "I also know that, even if you don't admit it, you aren't that violent and wouldn't mind being friends with him."

"I did say hush." She bantered. "Something must be wrong with you're hearing."

"Will you two quit it?" Snotlout asked as he and Hookfang came into view. "I'm happy that you want to help, but for the love of thor, do I have to listen to sibling squabbles."

Layla crossed her arms. "We're not squabbling, we're teasing. There's a difference."

Snotlout rolled his eyes. He didn't really understand what she was talking about. His relationships with his brothers including, punching, kicking, screaming... You know, normal viking sibling fights... Although, his and his sister Adeline's relationship was a bit better. She just was almost never around. Always on some new voyage with their aunt. Anyways.

"Squabbling, teasing, whatever! We have a treasure to find." He pulled out a map of the island that he had borrowed from Kira.

"Now, if we're here and the mountains are there."

Layla rolled her eyes as he continued to mumble.

"I got it!" He pointed East. "We fly that way!"

Layla pinched the bridge of her nose, while Landon held back a laugh and pointed South.

Snotlout got the message. "Y-yeah, I meant that way. That way, of course."

Layla gave an exaggerated sigh as they all took off. This trip was going to be long and hard. Well, not necessarily hard, just... Aggravating. Very, very, aggravating.

"So, how long have Zocean been together?" Snotlout called.

"Zocean?" Layla and Landon both asked.

"Yeah. Ocean and Xzander. Zocean."

Layla rolled her eyes, not wanting to admit that his name was pretty clever, but would probably end with him covered in sticky messy honey and some leave.

"They've been best friends forever. They've always liked each other. They started to 'officially' date when Ocean turned sixteen, and it took them just over a month to be betrothed. In other words. Forever." Layla answered. "Why did you want to know?"

Snotlout shrugged, "No reason."

Landon raised an eyebrow.

No reason? He thought. Yeah, sure. He would be keeping his eye on this Snotlout.

Okay, so, as I'm sure you all figured out, there was a reason. A very simple reason. She was his cousin. He didn't want her to get hurt.

Yes, he only just met her, but he still didn't want her to get hurt.

He had seventeen, almost eighteen, years to make up for after all!

* * *

Hunter paced the Dragon Nursery while Kira played with the newborn dracling. He couldn't help but glance at the Silver Phantom egg.

If there was one thing that made him nervous, it was dracling.

Especially Silver Phantoms. They were very... needy. And stubborn. And dangerous.

"When do you think it will hatch?" He asked, his nervous gaze flicking to Kira then back to the egg.

"Hmm, a week maybe."

"In other words, Ocean should be back? Right? You know that you can't handle a Silver Phantom, and I can't handle a Silver Phantom. Neither can Landon or Layla-"

"Hunter!" Kira laughed. "Calm down. Even if it hatches while she's gone, we won't have to take care of it for long."

Hunter sat down. For a minute. Then he was up and pacing again.

"Okay, how in the world are you so, macho and tough out in battles. And every other day. But a wreck around draclings?"

Hunter cleared his throat. "They make me nervous."

"They're no different than a human baby. Or a kitten, or puppy, or chick, or duckling..."

"I know, I know." Hunter glance at the Thornridge baby. "But they do. Especially Silver Phantoms. I can handle the others, even though Xzander and Astrid will find nests for them before they hatch. Are you sure there's nothing else I can do?!"

Kira rolled her eyes, and held out the Thornridge. "Hold him."

Hunter paled. "No. No no no no no."

"Yes! Hold him."

There was no point in arguing, he knew that. So he slowly held out his hands, and flinched when the scales of the dracling touched his skin.

"See? The little one won't hurt you." Kira soothed.

Hunter looked down at the Thronridge. It was small, and blue with red patterns.

For a moment, he thought he could do it! He could hold the dracling.

Then it bit him.

It wasn't hard, but it still did it.

"Here! Take him." Hunter quickly handed the dracling back to Kira.

"Hunter!"

"Please Kira. I beg you. Let me do something else."

Kira sighed. "Fine. We're going to need more fire wood. Can you please go chop some?"

"Yes!" He reached out to hug her, but then decided not to, as the dracling was on her lap. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" He called, as he rushed out the door.

Kira turned her attention back to the dracling. "We'll get him to like you, little one. Mark my words, we will."

* * *

"So, what will you guy's be doing while Hiccup and I are on the island?" Ocean asked Xzander.

"We get to find nests for the Deadly Nadder and Timberjack eggs."

"Lucky."

Xzander laughed. "Ocean, you hate that part. If you had you're way, every dragon egg we rescue would stay on Night Gem Island, and each dracling would be trained."

Ocean sighed. "I know. But I'm getting better."

"You are." Xzander agreed. "Are you looking forward to spending time with Hiccup?"

"Well, yeah. I'm just hoping that it won't be extremely awkward. I don't think we have much in common."

Xzander smiled, even though Ocean couldn't see it. "I don't know. You guy' might find something. And just think, you can exchange stories with each other! I'm sure you both have many."

Okay, this way true. Definitely true.

"Okay. That's true."

"You'll be fine."

"I hope you're right."

* * *

Of course, Hiccup and Astrid were having a very similar conversation.

"She's a warrior. I'm not." Hiccup stated, with a sigh.

"That doesn't mean anything. I'm a warrior, and you're best friend." Astrid replied. "A-after Fishlegs." She quickly added.

"Before Fishlegs." Hiccup corrected, squeezing her shoulder, "And that's different. You and I have known each other for forever! We were best friends when we were little, and even though we had a rough bump in that friendship, it did return. But I've only known Ocean for a few days. And she's not like you. She's spent her whole life training to take on the Grimbornes. She's been in way more battles than we have. Dragon raids don't count. And who knows what else."

"Hiccup. You two will find something you have in common. You have plenty of stories to share, and you'll learn a lot about each other. You'll see."

Hiccup smiled at her. How he hoped that she was right.


End file.
